Akatsuki x Reader
by Julesdacutiepie
Summary: Y/N and her Student B/F (Think of her as your very own Oc to make how you please) are recruited into the Akatsuki. This is the story of how Reader falls in love with the Akatsuki in a scenerio fit for everyone. Its an Akatsuki preferences and imagines book. Read on to read your very own story with Deidara, Pain, Pein , Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, and even Konan.
1. Chapter 1

**How you Meet**

There once was two strong female rogue shinobi. One who lived to study under the legendary Sensei who lived many a years and took on many apprentices over her short but happy life. Her current apprentice, a unique young lady that was emotionally attached to her traveled together for years, gaining funds through lucrative ways. They were unlike other shinobi in many a way, each possessing a Kekkei genkai that allowed them to rock the battlefield in a boiling hot way. One day the Akatsuki heard of the female duo, and a certain Leader grew curious about the pair. Especially the:

**Pein (Student)**

Y/N tried not to squirm underneath her Sensei's gaze as they stood on the outskirts of the smoldering ruin that were once their village. The entire land had been ripped and crumbled in ruin, killing anyone and everyone there instantly. Sensei has been on a date when it happened, and when she had came back from a successful infiltration mission, their home and everything around it was destroyed.

"What did you do, child." She sighed with a manicured hand to her head. Y/N visibly blanched.

"How should I know! It wasn't me!" Y/N groaned. She rubbed a head of her h/c hair and pouted. "I was napping and when I woke up it was like this."

That was a complete lie. Y/N had been training outside their house, severely beating the crap out of a tree when the rumbling occurred. Grabbing her shinobi pouch on the floor she could see the impending wave of crumbling rock moving at lightning speed. Y/N had took off sprinting in the opposite direction, jumping over fifty feet in the air in a loud yell.

Sensei glared at the child. "This is everytime I leave."

"IT IS NOT!" Y/N glowered at her Sensei.

"The last time I left you alone you destroyed the house with a screech of chakra because you were mad you couldn't come along." Sensei glared at the girl. Y/N bit her lip. She wasn't wrong.

"It wasn't me this time Sensei." She promised and held an eager hand to her headband in a salute.

"She is right. It was I."

Both women turned around to face the new thick, manly voice that interrupted their conversation. Y/N looked at him in confusion, where with one look at the red clouds on his cloak, their Sensei got into battle position.

Y/N knew that when her Sensei fought with her fists, she meant business. Standing in front of her, she held a kunai in front of her in the attack position. Her Sensei quickly put Y/N, throwing her behind.

"What do you want?" Sensei glared at the Leader of the Akatsuki, holding an arm in front of Y/N. Y/N looked on in fear as her Sensei was smacked hard, spinning in mid air and landing in a crouch twenty feet away.

"Watch your mouth when speaking to a god." The orange haired man brushed his hair back, fixing his purple eyes on Y/N. Furious at him for laying his hands on her Sensei, Y/N launched forward with an angered howl.

Fists and feet flew as Y/N applied taijutsu faster than the speed of light. Pein hasn't expected the student to attack at all, and his cheek was brushed with her kunai before he landed a strong punch to her rib cage. Despite the obvious crack, Y/N didn't waver in a fury of punches.

Pein held her down with a hand at her throat, staring at her on the floor. Her hair was coming out of her braid in small stuffs, her eyes were wide in something he couldn't believe was present in someone so young.

Her eyes were slight with bloodlust, a smirk presenting on her face. If Pein were to describe her, she kinda looked like a fallen angel to him.

Pein didn't understand until he felt the kunai dig into his back, ripping through his cloak and dragging down his back. The whisper that appeared at his ear was howling in anger.

"Tell me what you want." Sensei whispered in anger, her hand tightened in his back.

They laid in a sandwich, Pein threw both of them with a light burst of chakra.

"I wanted to keep you on your toes." Pein looked down at his feet with a small slight chuckle.

Y/N picked her and her Sensei up with a glare. "What the hell? Was this some kind of sick test?!"

Sensei looked at him silently, eventually smirking. "Of course."

Pein nodded with a smirk. "I want you to join, the both of you. Your skills are being used for lesser individuals. How would you like to work for the best organization in the world?"

Sensei and Y/N looked at each other. Y/N stared back with an exciting grin.

"Does this mean even more training Sensei?" Y/N looked excited, making Pein raise an eyebrow.

"This will not just be a walk in the park. You are expected to cook and clean, as well as do the missions I assign you." Pein knew that during the Spring and Summer season, the entire Akatsuki lived in the base. With an organization of mostly men, it was bound to be a messy place.

At that both women looked to him with a furrowed blank look. Y/N especially looked pissed. "Do I look like a fucking slave to you."

"No.. You look like my angel." He said seriously.

Y/N didn't know what to say to that, instead ignoring him and turning to her Sensei. Sensei giggled but turned around to face Pein.

"We'll contract more at your hideout." Sensei giggled. Pein looked pleased that they weren't mad anymore.

"I apologize for destroying your village. I didn't want them interfering."

Y/N snickered at the thought. "Why do you think we live on the outskirt. They were scared of us anyway."

Sensei nodded. "You saved us the trouble. In order to erase any memory of us, I destroy the villages as we leave. Sometimes having to eradicate most clans."

Pein looked on in interest as they walked, Y/N jabbering on excitedly about their experiences.

"I'm sure you'll fit in at the Akatsuki very well."

**Itachi (Student) **—no offense but Itachi is not my man but my uncle so sorry if his parts end up suckier than all them.

Sensei and Y/N were walking along an alley of the Hidden Midst one day. Their mission for the day was to retrieve a Hidden Scroll buried in a tree on the outskirts of the the Tsuchikage temple. They were wearing Nobel Kimonos and effectively blending in with the other citizens wondering around. Y/N was wearing a split Kimona in her f/c with matching sandals.

Sensei was in a more scantily clad white flowery kimono, drawing more attention to her womanly figure. It was her job to distract the guards while Y/N retrieved scroll.

"Y/N." Sensei cleared her throat to gain the attention of her student. Y/N was always too happy to be thrown into battle and quick to be angered. She loved being a ninja, ever since her family was slaughtered and Sensei had found her, it was all she knew.

"If you are caught, call for me." Sensei knew that she wouldn't, so she had to always be on guard. Y/N was the most hyperactive little kunoichi she ever met. So excited to be in a battle to the death and to show her skills. No matter where they went, what village or country, she wanted to learn. After this, their next stop was Konoha, to learn the forbidden jutsu from The Hidden Leaf's very own Kyuubi. The shadow clone jutsu. It was rumoured that not even the sharingan could detect the difference of perfect chakra control within them.

"Sensei I got this. Believe it!" Y/N stuck a thumb up in her Sensei's face, smirking when she was pushed out the way.

"Let's go child. Split." Sensei clapped her hands together and with a whoosh of small sound Y/N was gone.

Y/N was instructed to wait a total of 40 seconds for Sensei to distract and lead away all the guards. Humming under her breath, she waited in the shadows of the building to count her fingers.

_Ten_.

Y/N could smell the sweet genjutsu that her Sensei was producing. It smelled like a freshly Baked mint cookie. Warm and churning.

_Twenty_.

She could hear the sounds of weapons dropping one after one. Large metal swords clanging to the ground as they shuffled one by one.

_Thirty._

Y/N could see the massive amount of bodies hiding themself in front of her Sensei, surrounding her in a perfect circle. Sensei would only hold the jutsu for another ten seconds to preserve her chakra. Y/N braces herself down into the ground, preparing to jump.

_Fourty._

With chakra glued to the bottom of her feet she jumped off far, launching over everyone and disappearing around the corner of the tree yard in the Tsukikage building. Y/N was without a doubt intrigued by the amazing marble structure, but kept gliding and hiding.

"Please help!" Sensei cried out, raising a hand to her head. "I can't seem to find my silk and satin underwear. Could you help me find them?" The crowd of heavily armored men roared in agitation and started fighting each other to find the pair of panties. Sensei put her hand to her lips to stifle her giggles as they found their weapons and every last one of them started fighting each other to the death.

Y/N jumped and landing in front of what seemed to be a recently dug tree. It had fresh dirt in front of it. Y/N smirked with a smile of success.

Just as she went to reach for it, a soft crunch in the dirt reached her ears. Y/N threw herself to the ground, missing a kunai that had been flicked in her direction.

She looked up to see a young man a few years older than her, staring at her with a blank expression. He was wearing a black civilian kimono, looking highly out of place. He looked and dressed like he was a civilian, however the kunai he had told Y/N otherwise. She picked herself off the ground lightly.

"And who are you, pretty boy?" Y/N smirked at him, as the young man pushed his long black hair back. His bangs were only showing, and when he leaned forward she could see his ponytail in the back.

"Itachi. I'm curious about yours however. This doesn't seem like a place you should be." Itachi brushed his hair out of the way keeping his eyes closed. Y/N looked on curiously, he was obviously hiding something.

"This doesn't seem like a place you should be either." Y/N smirked lightly, running her kunai lightly over the tip of her wet pink lips.

"Your Y/N of the deceased Akamaru clan, am I right?" Itachi smirked when she froze, her hair lightly shifting in the wind.

"How do you know this?" Y/N asked in a whisper. This time when he brushed his hair out of the way, he looked up at her with bright, blood red eyes, and a feeling of frozen shock ran over her.

"I knew almost everything the second you met my eyes on the rooftop. You thought it was a flash of light, but it wasn't." Itachi smirked slightly. Behind her, a monstrous figure appeared behind her, holding a struggling Sensei in her arms. She was tied with huge chakra binding belts, making Y/N gasp as her Sensei was covered in wounds.

"You truly are from this village." Sensei said weakly as she was dropped from his arms, falling on the floor with a gasp. She passed out, blood pouring from her wounds. Y/N groaned in pain, unbelieving of the sight before her.

Itachi turned to the three. "Join the Akatsuki. Your skills will be well compensated."

Without a doubt, seeing her Sensei incapacitated on the ground shook Y/N to the core. "I promise. Just please help her!" Y/N gasped with a wild shock in her heart.

In the next second, she was back and realized quickly that Itachi had tricked her. Her Sensei wasn't here, and neither was the monstrous beast. It was just her and Itachi.

"You motherfucker-!" Just as Y/N threw herself forward to kick the shit out of Itachi, her Sensei landed in front of her.

"Stop bum rushing into battles. Hear him out you nitwick." Sensei glared at Y/N, who blushed at being berated in front of Itachi.

Itachi looked at Sensei gratefully. "My Leader has assigned me and my partner to recruit you into the Akatsuki."

"We accept." Sensei said, clamping her hand over Y/N's mouth. Any objections at this point will only result in death. Itachi smiled gratefully.

"Good, I was hoping not to hurt you. Kisame, come out." Y/N glared at the puddle behind Itachi. The puddle transformed slowly into the monstrous being she had seen in the genjutsu, taller than anyone she had ever seen, and blue skinned. He also had sharp teeth and a face similar to a shark. This Kisame, looked at the two appreciatively, nodding at the Sensei and the student.

"I think I'm gonna like you two."

****Sasori (Sensei)****  
****Okay so when I'm talking about her student let's do your B/N (Best Friend Name)****

Y/N was breathing with an air of adrenaline. She looked down to her student that had become her best friend. This was it. They had finally been found.

The Akatsuki had been trying to hunt them down for some reason. Y/N information came from many of her reliable contacts. Every village they visited within a day there were whispers of warnings that the Akatsuki were spotted there. Y/N had done her best to cover their tracks, wearing disguises and transformation jutsu in public, changing directions as much as possible, even training her student to mask her chakra. B/F was absolutely furious at not being able to bathe for three days straight because they had been running village to village.

Finally, after waking up from a nap, the knock on the door that Y/N Sensei had thought would be another warning, came from the people they had been running from the whole time. Being a shinobi, she could sense the chakra on the other side was definitely two trained and experienced shinobi. Y/N didn't even have to hit her student awake. Within two seconds their already packed bags were grabbed and they were scurrying out the window, jumping buildings to the nearest village exit.

Y/N thought that she had hid every sort of evidence from the incident. Her student was a survivor of the deceased Akamaru clan every since she was two years old. B/F was thought to be killed in the massacre, her body discovered among the wreckage in her crib.

Y/N had discovered her while passing through, hoping to salvage anything at all in the ancient mansion. She had witnessed the screams and sat on the outside of the huge temple until the very last battle drew out and the last spray of blood had sprayed the wall. Y/N had infiltrated the mansion covered in black clothing, her katana braced in front of her. It appeared to be a violent war between clans, the reason she would find soon.

When she had found B/N in the crib, a newly burnt seal into her stomach, she knew that she had found something worth even more then any forbidden jutsu. The code and numbers around the seal had told her something beautiful, and the toddler she had adopted from then on.

She had the Scaled Beast: King Tyrannosaurus sealed inside her.

The scaled beast was different type of beast not discovered by mankind yet. Y/N remembered salivating over the babe, thinking of the things they could do to take over the world. Her seal had an extreme amount of chakra inside, monsterous and horrifying. It would take her decades to learn how to control it, and even until then she would be unstoppable. Y/N threw flash bombs in every direction, keeping a tight eye on her student. There was no way she was gonna lose her vessel to the Akatsuki. _Greedy bastards would only destroy it._

B/N stopped, running a hand through her hair. "Um Sensei." She looked at the gates and saw what seemed to be two figures. Her Sensei glowered.

"Fuck."

B/F pushed Sensei out of the way as she heard what sounded like clicking. Where her Sensei had stood was a large slam on the floor. A heavy roll of senbon had released near them, causing the two to duck behind a column.

"Y/N and B/N, un?" The taller of the two called out, lazily rolling clay in his hand. B/F huffed at his cockiness, and rolled her sleeves up. "I'm gonna fucking kill him-!"

"All in due time B/N." Y/N warned her student. The hunched Akatsuki member glared at them, looking like a full wooden scorpion.

"You made us waste enough time." Y/N covered B/F's mouth before she could offend the dangerous members.

"I want to make you a little deal for escaping us for so long." Y/N took a look at the figure and groaned, slamming her head on the concrete barrier.

"What's wrong, Senpai?" Her student asked.

"That's not only a puppet infused with multiple traps, but he's also in the bingo book we studied as Akasuna no Sasori. He's the best and most unique puppeteer of this world, and in the Puppetcorps as their most dangerous shinobi." She groaned.

"I'm flattered that you know me and praise me so highly." Sasori said coldly, and Y/N had to stop the young child from running into battle. His pride filled himself with a warm feeling as he looked on at the kunoichi.

"What is the challenge?" Y/N called out to Sasori, who was gratefully he didn't have to waste anymore ammo.

"A battle. Our Leader wants you in our organization. You are both skilled Kunoichi and your the best for the job, un." Deidara interrupted Sasori, who glared at him behind his puppet.

"I want to test your skills myself." Sasori added. "Y/N I am especially curious in."

"Too bad you're fighting me you puppet dick." B/F smirked. Y/N sighed. When B/F got like this she was always crazy.

"Don't reveal the seal." Y/N mouthed at the girl as she got up. B/N sashayed towards the puppet. "You want my Senpai ay?" B/N smirked at him, moving lower in a false bow.

"You gotta beat me first!"

Y/N covered her eyes at the sounds of battle.

****Time Skip brought to you by a potato****

When almost all had went quiet, Deidara and Y/N had been hiding behind the same tree. B/F and Sasori had tore up almost all of the surrounding terrine, poison vials and puppet parts surrounding the floor. Deidara spoke to her a bit.

"Names Deidara. This is my first mission, Un." Deidara has said when he had appeared behind her, watching the fight with jealous eyes. Y/N raised an eyebrow at the young child. Puppet parts went flying at their tree, making Deidara and Y/N crouch as blades and wood went flying over their heads

"I can tell. You seem a bit young for the organization." Y/N smirked at the blushing young boy.

"Sixteen, un." He blushed.

****Authors note: before y'all start. He died at 19. Okay haters.****

Small grunts could be heard from B/N as she dodged millions of poison vials being spewed from every direction.

Y/N peeked around the corner to spy her student fighting puppets upon puppets.

"I've only been here for a week." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sasori un, he's a bit... unstable un." Deidara added, even when Y/N ignored him.

"What I mean to say is... I don't know him very well yet but... he sure did pay attention to your file a lot. He admires your skills, un..." Y/N perked up at this, and turned around to face him.

"What.. do you mean?"

"I mean he turns people into puppets un! I don't know if I should be telling you this but, I was hoping you guys weren't gonna be fucking maniacs like the rest of em, un." Deidara blushed and grabbed the back of his neck.

"I'm saying he's been acting weird. He won't let me see your file. And he stares at your picture. For a puppet with no emotions, he fucking creeps me out. The only thing he'll talk about more is art. That's what he calls his puppets." At that Y/N turned around to find B/F victorious, standing above his last puppet. Sasori bowed to her, obviously cutting the battle short. With a hand signal, all 100 disappeared.

Y/N whispered, slightly afraid. "Are you trying to tell me something young man?" She whispered as she recalled the human like features of the puppets, shivering as she imagined being one.

"I'm saying be careful. Don't anger him too much. Whatever you do, don't be alone with him." Deidara left to be at Sasori's side, just as B/F came to her, hugging Y/N tightly.

"Are you okay Y/N Sensei? I'm okay." Her student patted Y/N cheeks to show she was alright.

"I'm fine." Sensei said weakly, biting her lip slightly to avoid looking at the eyes that were definitely on her. He was staring at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Let's go." Sasori whispered in her ear, and it took all of her willpower not to jump as the group of four took off together, climbing onto a clay bird. Sensei was only hoping they knew nothing about B/F beside her name.

****Deidara (Student)****

When Y/N wasn't training hard to the bone, she worked a part time job at an arts and craft store in order to pay for her obsession. Alcohol. Liquor wine, champagne, rum, tequila, brandy, gin, vodka, all types of true love. Y/N was young but drank more than a sailor at a liquor shop. She loved drinking in moderation, and just full out getting smashed. Knowing her Sensei was getting fondled by some random man of the night on some meaningless mission just to pay for Y/N's training and living arrangements had turned the young teen into an alcoholic. She was only seventeen when she touched her first drop.

Y/N knew her Sensei had a sick obsession with sex. Y/N felt as if Sensei belonged to her and only her, and didn't like sharing with all the men and people they crossed past with. Her Sensei was a beautiful women, age only ripened her beauty and body and gave her the time and knowledge to perfect jutsu unlike anyone had ever seen. Shivers went through Y/N skin as she fingered the cash register. The only way she was able to keep up with the addiction was to spend wisely, and not to keep down.

Champagne was her favorite out the lot, and he one she craved the most, but oh how it was the most expensive. Y/N licked her lips as she eyed around the shop. No one was there, perhaps she could borrow a couple bucks and go out and buy a bottle. Perhaps...

But as her hands were itching towards the open button, the door opened, a loud bell noise ringing. Y/N jumped severely in the air, even as a clicking noise filled the air.

"Shut up." A loud growl filled the shop and Y/N's mouth dropped open at what she saw. The hottest blonde boy she had ever seen was standing in the doorway with slightly apologetic eyes, and next to him.. _a hermit crab?!_

"Hey you piece of shit. Don't tell me to shut up." Y/N stuck her nose in the air, rolling her eyes with a huff. The blonde boy moved forward to the counter, clearing his throat before his partner could fight back.

"Hello un, terribly sorry but could I ask you a favor?" His eyes were sooo blue. Y/N told herself in her mind to keep her cool and icy exterior, he can never know how he's melting it.

"You don't want a favor. You wanna rob this place don't you?" She smirked, jabbing her thumb towards the cash register. The blonde boy blushed and tried not to lose his own poker face.

"Yes." The hermit crab whispered, a large spiky tail now pointing at her. Before anything could happen, she was saved and brought into the handsome mans arms, held protectively behind him.

"Danna un, it's not fair. She's not gonna cause us trouble. Right, un?" He said protectively, looking back at her with a slight grin.

"Of course not. As long as I can ask a favor in return." Y/N smirked. As long as they didn't try to kidnap her, neither man would get the paper bomb in her pocket.

"Give is everything. Our organization needs funds." The shorter one said. The blonde one shook her hand behind his back, smiling.

"My names Deidara un, this is Sasori my Danna."

"Don't tell her anything Deidara." Sasori glared at him. "He's as clueless as a bucket of soap."

"Your sense of art is as tasteless as your puppets." Deidara spit back, making Y/N snicker.

"I'll kill her where she stands Deidara, I swear to god." Sasori glowered at the beautiful Y/N, making Deidara grip her more tightly.

"Danna, you heard what Leader Sama said." At that, Y/N looked up at Deidara, realizing the tight grip he had on her was more then flirtatiously protecting her. He was keeping her from running away.

"I don't care. She's annoying me." Sasori glowered. Y/N was getting nervous now, especially when the bell rang again, this time signaling for her Sensei to pick her up.

Her Sensei stood near walking slightly with a limp, having worked all night just to surprise Y/N with a week off. In her hands she held a bottle of (Favorite Fruit) Champaign, Y/N favorite. Seeing Y/N being stuck up, she immediately threw it at Deidara's head, nearly hitting Deidara who dove them both out of the way. However Y/N had pinched Deidara into letting her go at the last second, allowing her to dive and save the bottle before it shattered across the floor. "BOOOOOTTTTLLEEEEE -CHHHAAAAAAANNNN!"

"ARGH!" Her Sensei dived away from Sasori's tail in three different backflips, but was caught by his chakra strings and forced to kneel before him. Everyone stopped when they heard the soft pop of the cork, turning around slowly to look at her.

Y/N was lovingly pouring the bottle into her mouth, taking soft gulps as a warm glow filled her cheeks. "Ahh.." She moaned in bliss, a heat filling herself in bliss. Y/N looked back to see Deidara blush heavily, watching as some of it spilled onto her open top.

"You cool?" She laughed at him, barely noticing her Sensei arguing with Sasori the whole time.

"Yes." Deidara whispered, wiping her mouth for her shly. Y/N passed him the bottle. "You can have some, it's my favorite." Deidara blushed as her Sensei pulled her away, explaining to the girl that they would no longer have to stay here, and they had gotten a job with the best criminal organization in the world.

****Kakuzu (Sensei)****

Y/N Senpai worked very hard just to provide for her student B/F. The girl needed food, and constantly new clothes as her uncontrollable chakra levels needed constant energy along as training. Her clothes and skin were ripped daily from the excruciating pain that inhaled from her training. B/F especially loved to battle with fire, which ended up burning her clothes and even hurting her skin. They always had to keep traveling however, making it very hard to get and keep a full time job.

Y/N Sensei realize that if she couldn't keep getting full time funds, she wouldn't be able to take care of herself, let alone her student. Her next bet was prostitution among royalty, but Y/N wasn't ready yet to just give herself up. She was ecstatic to find that her extreme ninja talents gave her a huge advantage in this next job.

Bails bonding. Scad in a sexy black jumpsuit, with cat ears on top of her head, she looked beautiful and tricked all of her bounties. A thin veiled lace mask with just her eyes showing only enhanced her beauty. Y/N Sensei waved her curvy physique within her ninja outfit. Her katana's were strapped to her back and pointed to death. She was on her way to find the bounty of a lifetime.

A silver haired man was recently posted to the board. _Hidan The Idiot, _was his name. His bounty 400,000 ryo's for just a body part.

Y/N ran out of the bounty office and ran to his last known location, the Forest of Dean. Had she not been so excited over not having to work again, she might have realized that the bounty was entirely too high and a everything about the bounty paper was suspicious.

So when she stepped into the forest and met a throat full of tentacles, nobody was around to hear her screams except for the shinobi that had her pinned.

Keeping calm, her fist flew out and grabbed the root of the tree she was pinned against. With a choked gargled she ripped the tree out and swung at the tentacles, forcing him to retract his deadly grabbers. Sprinting hard she ran up the nearest tree and sat on a branch, surveying the man who had dared to touch her.

Her eyes widened as she was choked and grabbed by the throat. He body slammed her against the tree trunk, and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"Where's the kid you sexy cunt?"

This time the silver haired man that was choking her was blasted away by a thin fireball jutsu blast.

The man who had grabbed her earlier stopped in front of her, and looked at her with a blank face. Y/N backflipped away to a safer position above him, and looked down at him through her slightly spread long legs.

"Well hello gentlemen." She lowered her mask and crossed her legs where she sat. "Top of the mornin to ya." Y/N smirked, mocking the heavily muscular Kakuzu as she tried to keep her lust done. Y/N didn't want him to know that being choked by a stranger had turned her on.

Kakuzu cleared his throat. "You are Y/N... we've met before. A long Time ago." Kakuzu's deep voice grumbled in something warm. Y/N raised an eyebrow at him as she tried to remember where she had met him. Hidan looked at him in shock.

"Hashirama Senju!" She gasped. _Of course._

"Yes." Kakuzu nodded to her. "Almost makes sense why your being recruited as a member of the Akatsuki after all these years." Y/N Sensei blushed and looked away.

Y/N Kekkei genkai created a lust filled genjutsu which affected her and others to an advantage. Her extreme strength and fit body was only a plus. Hidan the Jashinist stood next to Kakuzu as they stared up at the sexy Y/N. Within the blink of an eye one of her katana's nearly speared Hidan's balls.

"We can speak with my child further at our home." She whipped her long braided h/c hair over her shoulder as Kakuzu nodded.

Y/N pushed Hidan out of the way and grabbed onto Kakuzu's strong arm. Her heeled ninja boots clamped onto the floor as she walked by him. Hidan watched the two conversation like old friends.

"The Akatsuki you say? What do you want with little ol me and my student?" Y/N Sensei smirked.

"Your skills are being put to shame. In the prime of your day you were a beast." Kakuzu looked down on her, his eyes peeled out form his mask. Hidan's jaw dropped as they obviously knew each other, and walked arm in arm towards Y/N's home.

"My student is going to be so excited to further her training."

****Hidan (Sensei)****

"Y/N SENSEI!" Y/N had been sleeping in her bed when a large scream had awoken her. Her student was in the next room screaming her head off. Y/N threw her fluffy blankets off, revealing her black lingerie nightgown. Y/N's bun flew down in tuffs of strands as she slammed both doors open until she nearly crashed into her student, her mouth open in a wild scream.

B/F was being pinned down in bed, her young body exposed to the cold night air. Her limbs flailing with a kunai grasped tight in her fists, at the body on top of her. He had blonde, short edged hair, and a young impressionable face. Y/N was just about to fight the young man, when a large splash of blood sprayed across both of their faces.

A three bladed scythe sliced open the back of the young man, spraying blood and effectively throwing the young shinobi off of her student. Y/N went pale as she was lightly nudged out of the way by a man.

"Man sickos like this make me sick. Speaking of sick," The silver haired man smirked and ran a hand through his hair. The young man was whimpering on the floor in pain, and B/F spit on the kid as she walked by. "I need this kid for my ritual."

"Ritual?" Y/N wondered aloud, watching the gaping muscles along his open cloak. The silver haired man winked his purple eyes at her, not even inciting a blush. Her pink mouth was open and staring at the man in amazement.

"For Jashin. I'm Hidan the Warrior." Hidan smirked and started moving his legs in a graceful motion. Y/N and B/F both watched as his turned skeleton mode. Silently, they both backed into the corner and began to talk.

"What's a jashin? Is it a chicken?" B/F asked aloud. A snicker aroused from her Sensei.

"I'm not sure. But I'd love to get to know more." Y/N Sensei smirked at her pupil. Together the girls thought as they watched the ritual. B/F purred in content as her Sensei undid her braid for her. The fucker had pulled it and nearly tore her hair out.

"How did this happen?" Y/N Sensei asked lightly. All the while, Hidan was chanting and being extra as fuck in the back. B/F huffed.

"This fucker climbed in my window as if I wasn't going to punch the shit out of him. You saw what happened.. That fucking weirdo saved me." B/F gestures towards the man. . Y/N Sensei gave it some thought, and a little lightbulb went off in her head. As the ritual ended and finally Hidan stepped out of his circle, Sensei knew what she must do. Y/N gestured for B/F to stay behind and watch, and Y/N walked forward and cleared her throat.

"You, are my Savior. I, we owe you our life." Y/N bowed down to her waist with her hands clasped in front of her. Her l/m/s breasts perky and spilling out for him to see. He cleared his throat and looked away, willing himself not to be a pervert.

"Listen lady. It was nothing."

"No my Lord Jashin," Y/N Sensei placed a soft. hand on his bare chest. "My student and I owe you our lives."

"No-! No! You can call me Hidan, not Jashin!" Hidan blushed lightly and tried to keep Y/N Sensei at bay, but she only pushed harder.

"Hidan my lord, please take my body and use me for your pleasure-!" Hidan blushed heavily and tried to push her back.

"SENSEI!" B/F glared at you, covering her ears in disgust.

"Please. I must repay you." Y/N Sensei purred, and Hidan bit his lip, trying to remind himself that it was against his religion to engage in pleasurables such as this.

"Listen.. how about I think about another way for you to pay me. The both of you if your so insistent." Hidan said, and Y/N Sensei fixed her top with a tiny pout. Nonetheless she nodded.

"Come with me. I could use a maid or two." Hidan smirked. "These rituals get quite messy."

B/F was the first to clear her throat, breaking the intense blushing staring match that the two hadn't even notice had happened. B/F grumbled under her breath and stomped off to her dressers, knowing that her Sensei always had a plan and an even more detailed unfettered intention.

****Zetsu (Student)****

Zetsu had been stalking them all day. In the bath house, in the changing room, in the restaurant, everywhere they went in public. These girls were not for his perverse desires, no they were for the good of the organization.

Sensei had been watching him as well, making sure the Venus Fly Trap sticking out of the ground didn't make any threatening moves. Sensei knew they were being followed, but telling Y/N to be on her guard would only make her react the opposite. The girl was an absolute brat.

Sensei had spend the entire day keeping Y/N occupied and taking her to her favorite nature spots. Nature was Y/N favorite thing about life. The calming waters and soft sand created nostalgia from childhood dreams. Y/N was a pretty girl, with long/short h/c and silky strands. She was obsessed with Earth Style Jutsu and used it constantly. Her large love of flowers and plants gave her an extreme edge in learning herbs and such to survive.

Y/N thought her Sensei was blind to the way of life. If you keep your mouth closed more often, you hear more. All her Sensei did was talk. "BLAH BLAH BLAH. DO DISHES. BLAH BLAH CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF. YOUR NOT A CHILD YOU ARE ALMOST AN ADULT NOW ACT LIKE ONE." All day she would lecture. All Y/N did was slaughter animals in the living room to sacrifice to Satan that one time. It was only one time. And yeah she didn't clean up. Big whoop.

Y/N grabbed the big sword off of her bag and began cutting weeds away from her precious rose garden. Y/N loved these flowers with all of her heart.

"Hi." Y/N heard as she looked down. Within a split second, faster then he could react, her sword was jabbed straight through his collar and pinned on the ground.

"What bitch." It wasn't a question. She leaned down into her ankles and stared at the weird creature on the floor with narrowed eyes. His mouth was open and he was split into two different colors, black and white.

"Well you certainly take the term mixed to a whole other level." Y/N snickered at him. The creature stared at her while she smirked down at him.

"Zetsu." The lighter side of him said, his mouth only moving on the light half of him.

"What?" Y/N asked, cocking her head.

****"I said my name was fucking Zetsu."**** The Black half of him snapped.

"First off bitch watch your mouth." Y/N snapped in his face, swinging her hair and hips around as she turned around in a fit.

"I apologize young lady. That's a beautiful rose." White Zetsu said, making Y/N smirk proudly.

"Thanks man. I love flowers and shit." She laid down next to her rose and crossed her arms behind her head. Zetsu joined her, hesitantly sitting next to her in a crouch.

"What are you doing?" Zetsu asked curiously. "Being a bum."

"Why are you such a sweet asshole?" Y/N snickered at him, deciding not to take him serious. "My Senpai leaves me a lot to raise the funds to care for me. When I'm not training, I'm relaxing." She smirked at Zetsu, who nodded.

"Do you know what she does?"

"Probably popping her pussy like the slut she is." Y/N huffed. If her Sensei heard her, she would be smacked so hard, but Y/N was tired of being constantly lectured. Zetsu snickered.

"HAHA BUT NO."

"She is a full time spy for the Akatsuki. Known only to the Leader and me." Zetsu smirked as Y/n pouted.

"And the cunt didn't tell me?" Y/N crossed her arms. Zetsu took her hand gently, observing her skin warily. "Actually your Sensei thinks that it's time the both of you begun the path to full fledge memberhood."

"So stand the fuck up and let's go." Black Zetsu barked.

Y/N gave it a thought. "No. My rose garden is important." Y/N spit her tongue at Zetsu, smirking at him. He just now noticed her pretty fairy like outfit, and leapt back with a light blush

"You can always bring your roses to my garden. I have an enormous Forestiere at the base." White Zetsu said kindly to the pretty Y/N. She gave it deep thought.

"I guess. Let's go talk to Sensei."

****"But your still gonna take care of it you little brat."****

"Yeah yeah okay, let's go plant boy." Y/N sashayed past him.

****Konan pimp daddy (Both) I'm just gonna use Sensei and Student. Poly relationship, and your Sensei****

Konan blushed furiously as she avoided Pein's questioning gaze. She and he had been patrolling the Hidden Village of the Rain, taking care of the business when a bottle was thrown at Pein's shoes.

The loud crack echoed across the empty street, anger furrowing widely.

"We want to join." Sensei said, standing tall. Her student, pressed herself against her and blew a kiss at the two.

"Yeah fuckers".

"Okay." Konan said immediately, blurting out an answer that should have belonged to Pein. She had just been so happy to see her old friend that she hadn't even gave it a thought.

"Y/N." She said warmly. Y/N Sensei gasped as she looked at the women.

Y/N crossed her arms and looked up with a smirk. "It's been over 10 years origami queen."

_Flashback_

_"Shush. It'll be alright."_

_"Calm down. I didn't kill her right?"_

_"You only maimed her."_

_A child Konan blushed as she picked herself off the ground. A very small child was training next to a young woman, calling her Y/n Senpai when one of her kunai's nearly sliced Konan's ear off._

_"I'm sorry, pretty lady-Chan." A baby like voice pouted._

_"Be more careful my child." Y/N Sensei smiled, patting her student's head. Her student was no bigger than a toddler._

_"It's okay." Konan blushed with all of her might. She had been gathering berries and scavenging while the boys trained with Jiraya Sensei._

_Y/N held a purple flower in her hand. "You dropped this." Konan took it gently from her, her fingers brushing Y/N Sensei's skin._

_"Hey.. you wanna train with me and my Senpai?" The small little thing asked, smiling wildly with another Kunai braced out in front of her. _

_"Sure." Konan blushed. "But only for a while."_

_They ended up playing darts for hours, the three of them throwing dart like baby Kunai's at targets on the trees. When Konan looked at the setting sun, she was sad to go back. Baby Student B/F was as well._

_"Noooo." She hugged into Konan's exposed leg, refusing to let go._

_"Come back pretty-Chan."_

_Y/N cleared her throat and gently pried the small child off of Konan. Konan nodded gratefully, a sweet smile and nod._

_"We will meet again, I'm sure of it." Y/N Sensei smirked. With a wave of goodbye, Konan then took off running._

_The next day the campsite the two girls were at was abandoned and wiped clean as if nothing had ever happened._

_End of flashback_

Konan looked at Pein, her face now wiped clear of all emotion. Pein stared back.

"Alright. Join."

Y/N Sensei smiled warmly and bowed respectfully. Her student was older now, but Y/N Sensei hadn't changed a day. Konan's brow furrowed, but she decided to wait to question it. Y/N hadn't aged a day, but her student was a mere teen.

"FACK YEAH!" She smirked, sticking a tongue out at the both of them. Konan smirked. B/F would remember her soon enough.

Konan met Y/N warm eyes, refusing to blush under her gaze. She was no longer a child, but a grown and dangerous women. However as those hips swayed, Konan had to repress a giggle. Not meeting another girl in so long had her wanting to join the child in her little victory dance.

All in due time however. All in due time.

****Tobi (Student****)

Y/N giggled as the funny man in the mask entered her Sensei's dango shop, making as much of a scene as he could. He was with a another blonde man who looked particularly stunning in beauty. Together they wore matching black robes with red clouds on them. Y/N pouted and leapt forward, off to make a few easy bucks.

"Hey guys." She came to great them at the door they leaned against, pulling out a notepad.

"Can I take your order cutiepie?" Y/N smirked, popping her hot pink lip glosses lips. Tobi stared at them. They looked so soft and plump, and like his favorite taffy.

Deidara looked at her with immediately heart eyes, his jaw dropping to the floor. "YES! Um. Your.. mailing address un..."

Tobi snickered at Deidara. "Deidara Senpai is a hit with the ladies." Y/N raised an thin eyebrow at that.

"Who said I was talking about Deidara Senpai?" She blew a kiss at Tobi, who blushed behind his mask. Deidara was shocked, but quickly brushed it off.

"We'll take Dangos, un. Two for each of us, un." Deidara added shyly, his ego deflated. Y/N grinned.

"Tobi wants candied dangos miss.." Tobi leaned forward so far he had his face in between her breasts. He spotted her name tag.

"Miss Y/N-Chan. Tobi thinks you have a pretty name." Tobi said cheerfully, making Y/N push him away with a blush.

"Thanks Tobi. Please don't do that again." Y/N laughed. "Okay candied dangos and.."

"Red beaned, un." Deidara wouldn't take his eyes off of her half exposed chest. She huffed but turned around.

"Be right back guys." Y/N strode back into the restaurant and immediately turned the order in. Her lips salivated as she watched the dangos glisten within their glaze. As she waiting, she bit her lip and stared down at their receipt.

_To do or not to do?_

_Man fuck it. I'm doing it._

Y/N scribbled her P.O box down the street from her house with a cute comment. She used that for bills she didn't intend to pay and for packages. With a smile, she grabbed the now finished dangos on a tray and brought it to the boys quickly.

Before she let them eat in peace, she leaned down and dropped the receipt on Tobi's lap and went back inside to watch the cash register. Deidara saw all this and watched in disbelief as she sashayed back inside, her hips swaying side to side gently.

Tobi squealed. "Tobi is such a good boy. Tobi's made a new friend!" Deidara growled and squeezed his dango stick so hard it snapped into two.

A little while later, Tobi appeared inside the restaurant to see her. He came up to the counter nervously, waiting patiently for her attention. Y/n blushed hard, but knew she had to address him sooner or later and bolted to his side.

"Tobi thinks you made a mistake. Did Y/N-Chan mean to give this to Deidara Senpai?" Tobi asked with his head cocked. Y/N grinned in relief that she wasn't about to be rejected.

"No Tobi I have not made a mistake." With that Y/N shoved another candied covered Dango into Tobi's hand. Tobi squealed aloud.

"This ones free." She whispered, trying to shush him. Tobi huffed her tight, squeezing the life out of the happy and blushing girl.

"Tobi doesn't need this. Tobi wants to show his favorite person to his boss." Y/N blushed at that but when an orange haired person came in wearing the same black and red cloak and calling himself 'God' asking that she come and be a maid and cook for their organization, Y/N decided to go along with it. The orange haired man seemed intimidating, but Tobi hugged her to his side, promising that he would protect Y/N with his life.

****Kisame (Sensei)****

Kisame knew that his life wasn't all that normal. However when a smoking hot babe fell from the sky straight into his arms, he was a bit shocked. She was even in a faux mermaid suit, her face stretched in adrenaline as she finally landed from her high. He and Itachi had been walking back to the Akatsuki when a grown women had fallen into him.

"Hello love." Y/N was her name. She explained to the two that she had lost a bet to her student and flung herself at the two strangers that had entered their campsite. That didn't explain however the reason she was wearing a mermaid suit.

"Why are you judging?" Y/N crosses her arms and huffed in Kisame's face. At that, he facepalmed.

"Okay. If your truly a mermaid then do like one and swim!"

When Kisame dropped Y/N onto her butt he began moving fast hand signals. The howl from her B/F student stopped him as he was kicked hard across the jaw, launching him 40 feet across the field.

Y/N giggled from her spot on the floor. "We're actually new Akatsuki recruits and wanted to introduce ourselves. We're Y/N and B/F. You are?"

"Itachi, and Kisame." Itachi spoke, pointed to himself and then Kisame in turn. Y/N blushed as she saw the rippling muscles underneath Kisame's shirt.

"I wish I was a mermaid, then I could make you sing." Y/N hit on him obviously, making Kisame  
Snicker.

The group surveyed each other, each of them with a small smirk on their faces.

****Authors note:****

****HOLY HELL THAT TAKES FOREVER. BUT I WANTED TO MAKE ONE SO FORGET MEEEE.****

****COMMENT AND VOTE IF YOU APPRECIATE THE FREAKING TIME IT TOOK TO PLAN THIS CRAP OUT. KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MA FUTURE CHAPTERS.****

****JULES-CHANNNNN****


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**  
**So the way it works is that if your Student, then B/F is Sensei.**

**If your Sensei, then B/F is student. You and your best friend just switch roles. Enjoy guys. **

**They Show you to your room/you get changed**

**Pein (Student)**

Sensei walked beside Pein muttering lightly as she made small glances to her student. Y/N blushed and slugged behind at being treated as a child. Sensei smirked and continued to happily talk to the Leader

"Yes she throws kunai easily at over 400 feet with a certain point of target. She is not ranked but she is incredibly skilled. We travel village to village learning new techniques and jutsu." Sensei smirked at Pein, looking back at her student.

Pein made eye contact with Y/N, who smirked and waved. "She's not wrong. Hey! Where is this base anyway?" Y/N smiled.

"Nearby. The entrance is within the forest of the Hidden Village of Rain." Pein added? making movements for the group to hurry. Quickly they sprinted through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. It wasn't long until they reached a giant boulder in the forest.

When Pein did a specific jutsu, his hands being closely watched by both kunoichi, the rock began to move. An opening appeared before them and Pein gestured for the women to move forward. Once underground Y/N was amazed at the interior.

Black marble walls and floors lined the underground base, which was huge and had many different halls and caverns. Torches lined the wall alit, creating a scary entrance. Pein led them to a series of corridors until he reached a door. Pein looked Y/N in the eye, tilting his chin.

"Your Sensei instructed me that you would feel safer sharing a room with her." Pein said seriously. Y/N curiously laughed. "Just what type of people are in this organization?" Y/N snickered.

Her Sensei and Pein shared a look, a dark smirk between both of their faces. Y/N laugh died awkwardly.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality Leader." Sensei smirked and bowed. Leader chuckled.

"Think nothing of it. Clean up and come out in an hour, then I'll introduce you two to the others." He left in a flurry of robes, off to do Leader business.

Sensei sighed and pushed Y/N into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Y/N hurried to the closet and went looking through the closet. It appeared that someone had tried to accommodate them and given them dresses in many sizes just in case they weren't the right size.

Taking turns with Sensei first in their private bathroom attached to their double bed room, they both showered and brushed their hair with accessories they found in the bathroom. Y/N relaxed as she got into the bath and scrubbed herself as fast as she could. When she got out, Sensei had a dress picked out for herself and Y/N.

Y/N groaned as Sensei brushed her hair and put it up nice. The dress slipped over her body easily like satin. "Make a good impression." Sensei whispered in Y/N hair, brushing her hair back. Y/N nodded at the silent warning.

She had no idea what type of people lived here.

When a knock arrived at the door signaling that Pein was back to take them for the tour, Y/N opened it nervously and self consciously.

When Pein saw Y/N, her hair perfectly pulled up in a crisp bun, a golden baby doll dress around her waist, and her legs looking longer than usual, he kept his face blank as possible.

His thoughts betrayed the fact that looked like a goddess. Y/N met his eyes with a smile, nodding to him with a tiny bow.

Sensei approached him as well, looking positively gorgeous.

Pein couldn't help but think that both of them would have to be guarded if the others couldn't behave. For skilled Kunoichi, their beauty was exquisite.

Pein side glanced at Y/N as she walked into the hallway slowly, her legs shimmering underneath her dress. Sensei pretended not to notice, a small smirk on her lips.

****Itachi (Student)****

When Itachi showed the girls to the room, Sensei went in first, leaving Itachi to stare at Y/N. Y/N blinked.

"What." Y/N asked him. His sharingan wasn't activated, leaving still black orbs to peer onto safely.

"You are dirty." Itachi gestured to the branch that had dragged mud against Y/N's skin when she tripped into a rainy bush. The truth was that Kisame had pushed her using a thin stream of water jutsu.

Yes Y/N had learned pretty early that there was more than a couple pranksters at the base. All the way back Itachi had been going on and on about his teammates. Y/N knew that there was a terrorist, and a candy stealing member very well. The two of them were who Itachi complained about the most.

"While showering and sleeping, always lock the doors." Itachi said to Y/N, who nodded thankfully.

"Planning on it."

"I picked out a formal outfit for tonight's dinner, I do believe you'll like it." Itachi added kindly, filling in the long silence. Y/N smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I didn't get the chance to grab anything." Y/N smiled gratefully and opened the door to the room. Sensei was in the shower in their private room, humming a low tune in a shower loudly.

"If you don't like anything. Ask me. I was in charged of preparing your room." Itachi nodded to the sheets on her bed. Y/N shook her head no, trying to escape into the room so she could get the mud off of her.

"Forgive me. I'll fetch you in an hour." Itachi bowed and retreated, his Akatsuki cloak swaying as he moved away. Y/N bowed respectfully to him, shutting the door.

Her excitement seemed to speed time. Her and Sensei both showered quickly, dressed into the surprising cute clothes Itachi had picked out for them, and dried and styled their hair. When a knock occurred at the door, Y/N opened it excitedly.

Itachi was standing there, staring into her soul with his jaw dropped.

Y/N bit her lip and looked down at her outfit, blushing hard. "I look ugly don't I?" Y/N blushed in embarrassment, ignoring the heart eyes in Itachi's eyes as he looked her up and down.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Itachi shook his head and cleared his throat. "Are you both ready? Everyone is in the living room waiting."

Y/N sighed with relief and followed him, Sensei joining her a second later. Sensei looked just as exquisite if not better then Y/N.

Being the gentlemen he was, Itachi refused to look at either of their bursts or long legs. He couldn't deny however that Y/N had briefly cracked his cold and indifferent person, something no one had done before.

****Sasori (Sensei)****

Deidara left when they got to the base to alert leader of their arrival, leaving Sasori to overwatch them. Sasori watched both girls very carefully, making sure neither of them tried to escape. He wouldn't tell them a single thing, or answer their questions when either girl asked.

Instead he barked orders and practically shooed them into the room. Y/N Sensei took a shower first, leaving her student with the puppet master that refused to leave and sat on their bed grumbling about how women take so long in the bathroom. B/F gave him a look.

Sensei had only taken a five minute shower and he was grumbling about time wasting. He barked at B/F to get in while Y/N sat at the mirror in the bathroom getting dressed.

Y/N excited and smoothed down her dress, smiling and walking with a small clip of a heel. Instead of a wooden scorpion puppet to sit inside and direct, Sasori's true form was there. Y/N Sensei greeted him with a smile, bowing to the young, handsome teen.

"Hello, were new members to the organization. Sasori was supposed to show us around, did he send you instead?" Y/N Sensei said politely. Sasori was frozen.

_She is so beautiful, so sexy. _Feelings he hadn't had in a long, long time stirred within him as he hungrily eyed the creamy revealed skin. Y/N Sensei smiled and shook her silky like hair back over her shoulder.

Looking up at him underneath her long framed eyelashes, Y/N blushed. Sasori was so overtaken by her beauty that he hadn't finally crashed down back to Earth when B/F entered in her clothes, clicking her tongue to interrupt them.

Sasori nodded at her in approval and looked back at Y/N's sensei.

"Don't be foolish woman, I AM Sasori."' He stuck up his nose as her. Y/N Sensei's eyes widened.

"Really! You look so young for 35!" Y/N smiled at him. B/F glared at her. "Don't flatter him! He fucking rushed me just so he could be 'on time'.

Sasori huffed in thanks, stepping away from the beautiful Y/N Sensei.

Y/N Sensei smiled and blushed when Sasori took her arm. "I will escort you both to the ceremony. By the way,"

B/F looked on in blatant disgust as he leaned closer to her precious Sensei. "You look absolutely edible in that dress. Don't let anyone touch you. I hate when someone touches my possessions." Sasori said as he led them into the hall, making Y/N chuckle.

"Excuse me? But how exactly am I yours?" Y/N laughed at him. Sasori looked closely at her.

"You look so beautiful, just like a doll. So it's only fitting that I add you to a special collection." Sasori said with a smirk, making Sensei's jaw drop.

B/F groaned for the heavens as she wished she could get the tour from literally anyone else.

_Why yes, she wouldn't make a very good puppet at all, but she'd make a fantastic doll. A doll for me and me only to take care of and play with as I please. If she's just a plaything... then why does my heart beat so fast when I think of the others stealing her away. It beats even faster when she smiles at me. Such beauty facing me and me only. My sweet little doll. Deidara can have the child if he pleases but he needs to stay away from her Sensei. I'll let her guess for now, but this is the woman I'm going to claim._

****Deidara (Student)****

Deidara blushed as he watched the girls leave to shower together. They were chattering about the beautiful gowns and dresses he had snatched from who knows where. The truth is when he had to go on that solo mission to gather items for their room, he just picked whatever he'd think they liked. He hoped they like the blue dresses and gowns. It was all he could think of seeing as that was his favorite color.

Danna had left to tell Leader of the news, while Deidara sat on the couch. Blushing hard as he tried not to imagine anything going on in the shower, he tried to will his red face away by playing with clay. He didn't know how long he had to wait, but it was at least a half hour. When the door to their private bathroom opened, he stood up to greet them. The clay smashed to the floor.

_Why are both of them so god damned fine, un. Leaders gonna order us to keep our distance. _Deidara fumed as he watched Y/N and her Sensei chuckle to each other.

"Do you think it's too much?" Y/N asked, turning around to face him. Deidara looked at her exposed belly, long creamy legs, and framed eyes. Both of their hair were pulled up in a long hair tie, hair leading down their backs. A blush came across Deidara's face.

"No un! You look very... HOT." Deidara smirked and threw his hair over his shoulder. Y/N grinned and looked at her Sensei. B/F Sensei was adjusting her own clouthing. A dress that would send even his Donna into a fit.

"He's lying isn't he Sensei." Y/N turned to her Sensei to laugh.

"No I'm not un!" Deidara said taking in her light blue clothing. _Oh my katsu she's so gorgeous. Out of those work rags she looks like an explosion of art! _Deidara continued to stare at Y/N with extreme heart eyes pouring out of him as Y/N and her Sensei chatted.

"Just have proper etiquette. I want you on your best behavior. This could make or break our stay here." Sensei warned Y/N, fixing the belt around her waist for her. Deidara's eyes widened as her Sensei ruffled around the room. Her next sentence shocking him to the core.

"Deidara can you help Y/N with her bra while I look for this comb? It needs to be tightened." Sensei said lightly, walking away to the other side of the room. Deidara's mouth dropped as Y/N turned around and arched her back. Lifting her shirt up and hiking it to her neck, she beckoned him over.

"Yeah can you Dei? I can't reach."

Deidara moves closer, his palms sweating as his tongue reached out out to lick. Not believing his luck in the slightest, he softly touched Y/N back, making her shiver under his touch with a small moan.

"Your hands are so cold!" She laughed at him. The damage was too late. Deidara gulped and used one hand to adjust his pants, keeping an eye out for Sensei whom was hunched over the bed completely and searching.

Deidara touched the skin near her straps, his entire pale face was shaking. "I can try. What am I looking for?"

"Two little plastic thingies. You pull them." Y/N said with a giggle. Deidara fumbled his hand over her bra and prayed to kami that he didn't lick her by accident. When he reached the "plastic thingies", he pulled and snapped and experimented with them. It took a while, and Y/N shifting and giggling wasn't helping at all. Sometimes a small or loud hitch of her breath would happen, and he'd have to stop to adjust his pants behind her back.

"Sensei did you find the comb? I think their in the bathroom." Deidara immediately let go of his crotch and tried again. This time he had it. Fixing both sides for her, when it was tight enough, Y/n turned around to face him with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you Deidara-Sama!" Y/N exclaimed gratefully, launching into a tight hug. Deidara felt her laced breasts cuddled up against his cloaked one. She had forgotten to fix her shirt.

Deidara hugged her bashfully, his face redder then Sasori's hair. "It's no problem, un. And hey, call me Deidara. I'm your friend right?" He asked shly as she pulled away and nonchalantly pulled down her shirt. Y/N nodded excitedly.

"Of course Deidara, friends." Turning away from him, she walked over to one of the beds and sat down to wait for her Sensei. Deidara turned around, an angry amount of steam coming from his ears.

_Friends un?! No! We'll see about that when I'm done with you, un! I'm such an idiot. Why would I say that?! Ughhh. Now I have to protect her and her teacher from Donna. Un will turn them both into a puppet. I just hope one day Y/N will feel comfortable enough to consider me more then a friend. I just fucked that one up un. :(_

****Kakuzu (Sensei)****

B/F was oddly creeped out by the quiet gazes Kakuzu kept sending her Sensei. She sat next to him on the couch, watching as he alternated between two things. Counting a stack of money, and watching Sensei dress into a green velvet dress.

He never said a word. Just watched as he counted the stack patiently, folding the money cleanly and crisply. B/F cleared her throat.

"Hello?" She muttered, and waved a hand in front of his face. He was back to staring at Y/N again, watching as she bent over in the dress, reaching for a comb.

"Hey old fucker." Hidan slammed into the room, making both girls turn to look at him. "Pein wants us to take them to the dining room. Throwing a dinner tonight for them."

"Good I'm starving." Y/N said, and B/F stomach also agreed. Y/N held out her arm to Kakuzu, ignoring B/F's jaw drop.

"B/F be nice to Hidan and hold his hand. He'll take care of you." Y/N said, gently resting on Kakuzu's arm.

B/F looked back to Hidan and his split open cloaked chest, three edged mega scythe on his back, and his pervy smirk on his face. He was staring at her up and down.

"I think the fuck not." With a turn of her boots she walked away.

Instead she crowded to Kakuzu's other arm. As long as he stared at Y/N Sensei's ass and not hers she was fine with him. Even if he wasn't trying to hide his old perverted feelings, she would rather them not be directed at her.

Kakuzu chuckled at the both of them. Y/N as well. "He'll be one of your partners eventually. I'm sure Hidan is just harmless."

When Sensei turned around to talk to Kakuzu, B/F looked back at Hidan. When they made eye contact, Hidan smirked and mouthed dirty. _Sure..Harmless as a broken condom._

At that B/F turned around and glared at the wall, wishing they could go home and her Sensei hadn't dragged them to this creepy criminal organization in the first place.

Kakuzu however, thought it was a blessing that they were there. At least about Y/N. Almost 100 years ago, when Y/N was just eighteen, she was without a doubt beautiful. Engaged to a village leader, she had fought alongside Hashirama and very well would have defeated him if her fiancé hadn't held her off. She used her same name and used a jutsu to appear as young as she was when he first met her. They were both eighteen.

Kakuzu had to admit she was just as gorgeous as she was back then. A kunoichi that could look good AND fight good as well was rare in their times. She always did it best. He had admired her in his youth, and did so to this day.

_I'm glad she feels comfortable around me. She looks expensive. I'll have to make sure she knows that isn't allowed. Even if she does look gorgeous in it._

****Hidan (Sensei)****

Hidan was taking the girls to his room when Kakuzu appeared out of nowhere slammed him into the wall, nearly breaking the crumbling wall. Y/N Sensei and B/F leaped back.

"What the fuck old man!"

"This is not their room this is yours. Keep going!" Kakuzu warned him as they continued down the hall. Y/N was glad Kakuzu was looking out for them.

"Humph. Grumpy old bastard." Hidan grumbled and lead them to the correct hall. As they walked, B/F eagerly thanked him.

"My name is Kakuzu, nice to meet you. So, tell me if this knucklehead acts up." Kakuzu glared at the fuming Hidan. B/F shook her head no.

"Your wrong about him! Hidan saved me! And maybe even my Sensei!" B/F said graciously, and Y/N nodded with a happy smile.

At that Kakuzu looked at Hidan, who shrugged self consciously. "I know, not really my card. What could I do?" Hidan opened a door and shuffled the girls in.

"I called in ahead and told them to get you guys some clothes. Get yourselves together alright." They both nodded excitedly and Hidan shut the door. Kakuzu stared at Hidan quietly.

"Why did you vouch for them?" Kakuzu crosses his arms and glared at him. Hidan shrugged.

"Strike me silly but I think they've got the fucking potential. Little spitfire and big spitfire. Trust me. Jashin told me to go to that house." Hidan admitted, putting his arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall. "He said their important. For what, I don't know yet."

Kakuzu stared at him. "Whatever. Touch them, and I'll kill you. That's my mission." Kakuzu warned Hidan. Hidan snickered as he walked away. "As if he could."

"Hidan sir?" The door opened and the little spitfire B/F walked out. Wearing cargo shorts and a crop top that said "Bitch Bye", B/F had her hair styled back.

"You look very nice. Where's Sensei?" Hidan looked behind her into the room as his eyes dropped wide open along with his jaw.

Her Sensei stood behind her, brushing her mini dress down.

Who knew that such a simple dress can make someone's figure go pop. It showed all her right curves, skin, and colors. B/F snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hidan! Take us to the place!"

"Okay okay! You gotta stay real close okay. Lots of big, scary guys here okay." Hidan told them, tucking Y/N under his arm and holding B/F at bay. "But don't worry, I'll protect you guys from the fucking perverts. Nobody's gonna fuck with you guys with me here."

Y/N giggled underneath his arm, making Hidan look at her. "What's so funny?" He said, peering down into her breasts. She burst out laughing even harder.

Hidan burst around to look at B/F making thrusting motions in the air, mocking him behind his back. She squealed, but Y/N Sensei placed a hand against his chest and calmed her breath.

"She's only joking Master Hidan. You can introduce us now." Y/N smiled at him, showing white sparkling teeth. Hidan gave a small smile.

_God that laugh is so cute. Nobody better not look at her fucking chest. That's all me_. Hidan looked at B/F, laughing to herself and backing away from him even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her. _And nobody better touch that fucking kid. Both of these girls are mine and Jashin's. He didn't want me to sacrifice them. So what does he want me to do?_

Hidan shrugged it off and allowed both of them to grab his arm, walking them down the hallway.

****Zetsu (Student)****

Y/N wasn't big on dresses so when Zetsu handed her and her sensei matching floral print dresses she stared at him like he was crazy.

Her Sensei was in the shower fuming, not at all appreciating the mess they were in.

It turns out that Sensei had declined the Akatsuki's offer and thought Y/N to be too inexperienced to join. When her boyfriend had battled Zetsu for her honor, Zetsu had eaten him.

Now they were classified as kidnapped. At least on Sensei part.

Y/N didn't care much for him anyway, so she wasn't so lighthearted. He was a terrible boyfriend. Sensei would understand better later.

Together they put on the dresses, and faced each other while Zetsu waited outside.

Y/N stared at Sensei, who was looking back with sad eyes.

Y/N bowed to her Sensei. "It was unfortunate at what happened Sensei, but this is a new life for not only me, but you as well. I'm sorry that I let him trick me." Y/N looked down at her feet, until soft fingertips pulled her chin up.

Zetsu walked in to a cat fight going on, hands flying like crazy.

Nah jk.

Zetsu walked in to a grimly smiling Sensei, walking past him and smoothing down her dress. "I can do this." She smiled. Y/N looked at Zetsu, and was glad that neither of them had words to say. Zetsu was instead staring at Y/N, admiring her young body in her floral patterned dress.

"You look adorable." He whispered with two voices. Y/N blushed as he moved closer.

With soft hands, he moved through her hair and placed a flower crown on her head, made of actual flowers. Y/N smiled widely.

"Fuck my flytrap I love it!" Y/N squealed as her Sensei softly chuckled at her. Zetsu looked down at her smile, thinking to himself.

_She is the prettiest flower in the garden. The one that lays on the floor for everyone to admire and touch._

**_**Then we must protect our flower. For if anyone so much as makes her wilt they'll be eaten without a doubt. Chewy or not **_**

****Konan (Poly Sensei)****

Konan and Pein both waited patiently on the couch in the girls room, catching up together. "Konan, who are they?" But everytime Pein would try to question her another girl would enter the room.

Y/N Sensei smirked at them, sitting herself down on the couch next to Konan. "My my my, you've currently grown my dear."

Konan nodded, presenting herself with order and clarity. "It has been quite some time. So tell me why you are exactly the same as the last I've saw you." Konan said, looking into her eyes.

Y/N sat back, adjusting her wet hair into styled updo to go well with her dress. Konan blushed, it showed a lot of creamy succulent skin.

"What any women would do if they could. I am just lucky." Y/n shrugged, adjusting her legs.

"I am a master Medical Ninjutsu ." She added, Pein listening and nodding appreciatively. "Then you will also be our Medical Corps."

"Fair enough." Y/N smiled as she turned to Konan. The door to the bathroom opened and B/F ran towards Konan and wrapped her legs around her.

"PREETY-CHAN!" Y/N chuckled as her student screamed in the blushing Konan's face. Y/N gently pulled her off, Pein watching the girls with a confused look on his face.

"I remember now!" B/F exclaimed, twirling her dress around in her hands. Konan blushed even more. Y/N chuckled at her students excitement.

"I apologize, she's so ecstatic." Y/n giggled.

Konan nodded, and allowed B/F to play with the origami flower in her hair.

"You look very pretty as well." Konan told the young girl, she smiled brightly.

Pein cleared his throat, annoyed at being ignored and gestured for them all to go to the meeting.

"Come on, come on, we must introduce these ladies to the rest. Follow me."

Y/N and B/F followed Konan who left the room together huddling and giggling. Konan was so glad to finally have girls in the organization.

Konan complimented both Sensei and her student on their beautiful outfits. She couldn't help but feel very protective of them both. Y/N Sensei's student was small and beautiful as well in her outfit. No doubt they would attract attention.

Pein frowned, being forgotten by his best friend since they were kids made him rethink his discussion. As long as it made Konan happy however, he knew he couldn't do the opposite.

_I'm so glad to finally have some ladies in the Akatsuki! No longer I have to stay in my room because the conversation is always about women or disgusting things like sex and who's size is bigger. I'm so happy their pleasing to look at as well. Shinobi as strong as them normally don't take care of themselves or have the time to._

_Happiness is knowing that they both love my clothing style and haven't changed a day since I met them over a few decades ago. It's still Y/N Sensei and kid student._

_They really are both pleasing. An order of origami flowers are beautifully going to be arranged in both of their beds tonight. I'm so excited!_

****A/N: Now's the time to comment if you'd like you and your bestfriend to both date Konan, but not have romantic feelings for eachother. Or all three of you date and do naughty stuff. Or should I just switch it and the first chapter to just Sensei. Comment and let me know guys. I'll change it when I post the next chapter if you don't like it.****

****Tobi (Student)****

Deidara was pouting all the way home. Brooding in angst, he was angered that Tobi had won not only one hot girl, but her older and experienced Sensei as well! Deidara watched Tobi angrily in the arms of Y/N. She let him lay in her lap while her Sensei fed him grapes like a king.

All the while he was using that _Stupid fucking annoying voice. How the fuck did Tobi get girls like that, un!_

Tobi looked into Y/N eyes through his mask. She was extremely happy to be there with him. Pein stood at the front of the bird, surveying the land they flew over. Y/N and her Sensei B/F had both found Tobi to be highly adorable and they wanted to humor him. The group traveled back together with a smirk on their faces.

Except for Deidara because nobody wanted his kamikaze dick.

When they reached the Akatsuki base and revealed the entrance, Deidara all but stomped away from them. Pein huffed at his immaturity, but walked away after instructing Tobi to bring the girls to the meeting room after they got dressed.

Tobi followed the girls into their bedroom, Y/N closing the door behind them. "Tobi has some nice clothes here for you ladies." Tobi pointed to the closet where he kept a load of secret stuff from the closet. In this case, it was women's clothing he had found from Konan's room. she had never worn them, and he figured they'd fit. If not they could use his clothes. He seemed to be the same size if not a bit bigger than them.

"Thank you Tobi!" Y/N smirked and allowed her Sensei to grabbed the clothes and steer them into the bathroom. "Tobi will wait outside for you ladies!"

Loud snoring filled the room when Y/n walked out excitedly. She looked to the couch and found Tobi sleeping with his mask on. B/F Sensei smirked and called out to Tobi. "Tobi! There's candy!"

Tobi jumped up and turned to look at. "Candy? Tobi wants-HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI!"

Tobi held a hand over his heart as he dramatically fainted onto the couch. Y/N had both hands over her hips with the cutest sunglasses ever on her face. Her outfit and being was just the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Tobi thinks Y/N-Chan looks better then any candy ever!" Tobi said drowsily. "Ten out of ten!" Y/N blushed and nodded appreciately. "Thank you Tobi!"

Sensei looked on in amusement as Tobi and her student locked arms. She adjusted her pink laced gown and followed them as Tobi grabbed her arm as well.

"Tobi will take pretty-Chan's to the meeting room. Tobi knows everyone is super excited to meet you cuties."

Y/N smirked. "Your the best fashion director ever Tobi!"

"Tobi also judges underwear modeling if anyone is interested." Tobi said excitedly.

Y/N hadn't been paying attention but Sensei had heard him loud and clear. She choked back her laughed as Tobi pulled and whined on Y/n arm to get her attention as she looked at the many doors and hallways in the base.

_Fuck this is the worst. I get just a little interest from a women and it's gonna go all to shit the second the others catch wind of it. Well Obito doesn't share, I'm not going through another Rin. I'm definitely not sharing with Deidara. I have to catch a close eye on Y/N. She's definitely someone I want to get to know better. _

****Kisame (Sensei)****

Y/N Sensei let Itachi and Kisame into their room, and dropped her Akatsuki robes along with B/F. Kisame's jaw dropped as she turned around to walk to the bed.

"Yes tonight we have a party to formally welcome us to the organization. We got here hours ago." Y/n Sensei smirked. Her student B/F sat down next to Itachi. He was trying hard not to look in her direction.

"That's great." Kisame choked out, watching as the soft velvet dress went as high as he hoped.

She bent over in the dress that accented her features and made her butt look bigger then it really was.

"B/F don't touch that. Kisame was nice even to set the beds." Sensei goaded here, and B/F sat down.

_Actually I didn't. But if she appreciates it so much I'll just claim Sasori's accomplishments._

"So Kisame." B/F started excitedly. "Your half shark?"

"As you can see. I can even breath underwater ." Kisame smirked.

Y/N beat B/F's side with a flip flop she had just taken off. "Don't bother Master Kisame Sensei."

"I was just asking a question!" B/F pouted. Kisame chuckled. "None of that Master stuff ladies. Unless we're in the bedroom. And it's okay, I'm not bother by it."

Itachi turned and narrowed his eyes at Kisame for that dirty comment. Y/N Sensei however laughed.

B/F snickered too, a little late. "You don't know what the joke is about." Y/N glared at her. B/F scowled.

"How are you gonna call me out like that tho." The young teen said, sticking a tongue out at her.

Kisame laughed at the girls bickering, and even Itachi cracked a smile. They argued like sisters, getting fake mad at eachother only to be happy only minutes later.

Y/N Sensei blushed hard and adjusted her blue dress. She was excited to work and meet everyone. Itachi stood up and gestured for them to follow. Y/N got scared by a spider and screamed and jumped into Kisame's arms. After the few moments of shock, he carried her happily in his arms bridal style, making B/F glare at them in disgust. She wanted to be carried. Adjusting her jumper, she following behind closely.

Y/N laid her head on Kisame's chest and hugged him with a smile on her face.

_Man she is so cute. Too hot for a guy like me. She'd be better off with Itachi. I wish I had a chance with someone as hot and sexy as her._

****Hey guys, Jules-Chan here. Nows the time when I'm taking Scenerios requests. After the dinner next chapter.****

****So tell me what you wanna see guys and I'll write it. I wanna make this book 200 chapters ****?  
****I WANNA REACH THE CHAPTER LIMIT.****

****Love, ****  
****Jules.****


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f6a574b398496ac97d9199aa65a62689"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Another member takes interest/he's jealous/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93ce621e15cf36ab41f020e3eb861081"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pein (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d3387ad310a11fdf80f7017690c86b1"Cutlery clanked against the table as everyone had a quiet dinner. Pein had left the girls to mingle right before dinner, but as he saw White Zetsu placing kisses all along Y/N arms, he may have overreacted a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="596ca729e89a31f45b14b53d943bbe1b"A large gaping hole now lay in the dining room, Kisame's room, and Itachi's room. He had been sent flying with a single Almighty Push./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bc04f68ccb661a2294a3cb903af7008"Now everyone sat down at the table quietly, neither saying a word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a2bb0c2e808738fa689c8d752245e7e8""Ahem." Y/N cleared her throat. Pein looked to the pretty girl beside him. "Yes?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e46fc5dcf0fabda917be88e2dc2b745""I just wanted to thank you man... I think he was trying to eat me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f84926912f67e60e080fd9ff768fcdb1"At that Konan started giggling and even Hidan snickered a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9bb9e93ea777fe0cbcf88f5fb1e85682""Yeah un, he does that." Deidara smirked at her. Pein looked to Y/N and pressed a hand to her arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8060efb795bd5fff012bdaa3127733a4""Think nothing of it little goddess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6380c7ccacabf3bc7308fa922bce6b77"Y/N blushed. Sensei picked at her food quietly, taking in everyone's appearance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf9f052f538a41de5de6c655a1e403d8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hmm, such a strange bunch of people.. It would appear they were all born for greatness however./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6bd0b4198526b1cdac205abdc5036e1"The only one not present was Zetsu, whom was hiding and tending to his wounds in the garden. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3083690b4a24c296bea2e6165657ed7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Itachi (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69036dbec6d65107eb08e15a12790167"By the end of the night, Itachi wished he had controlled his anger just a bit. Being the gentlemen he was, he offered to fetch Y/N more silverware after she dropped hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7158ecab4c7d4d0a7db52ba09dc85390"When he had returned, Deidara was in his seat animatedly talking to her about how much of jerk Itachi was for leaving her and her Sensei behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8a0f7b1f66b6e0cb4780cb3d7435d93""If I was him un, I wouldn't leave such a pretty girl behind. I think that Sharingan has blinded him to your beauty."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6f6ae1db2d470fdff3ca53a67b522b0""He literally went to get me a fork."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fdb6793014bdcd046c513c95dc98d7d6""I could give you mine, I don't mind sharing un."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4821021048894ff9c0a97fc6406ab468""Get out of my seat." Itachi glared at Deidara. Deidara smirked back with his one eyed smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00e32a7ee8067f10442396daaa90c3fd""I don't see your name on it. Y/N was just telling me how she'd rather have me as her guide."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="987a018d15b1c633b57fc685e9713673""She said nothing of the sort." Sensei said boredly, ignoring the puppet staring at her across the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b6b24dd9d7d408a2e37df8f8fded7a5"Itachi activated his sharingan, making Y/N jump a foot in the air when all the cutlery zoomed for Deidara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92fc5a295b5302dfb62efc3cec77fbb3"The little freak was gone within seconds, running for his life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07f21d9658e4712a2962ee46d1754d7d"Y/N stared at Itachi when he sat down, his eyes inactivated but his anger still propelling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6fed619a72fd3f4bc3da3418d931475d""Can I see that again?" Y/n asked in amazement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe2b7d954049eda30ef60d09074ffdef""Excuse me?" Itachi asked curiously. Did she mean my sharingan?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e32da5e834324a64bdcd9d737760c4c""What was with those red eyes? That was so flipping cool." Y/N giggled. Her cute laugh made him relax./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b673eedcab72d56dfe5cb1ddc554c92"Itachi smirked, and activated them again. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"...Cute. Perhaps just for a little while I'll show her. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a05e614ffb1d1b54c9d2cb968cfbd983"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sasori (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa5d4dfcb281fdbaba322eb768f9d230"Sasori did not miss the way the every member stared openly at Y/N Sensei. The second he took her in there, everyone dropped everything and ran to surround them. "Their new members." Sasori said, holding up an arm as he clutched both girls to him. He didn't want either party to attack. Everyone muttered hellos and moved to tell their names. To his anger, Y/N was jumped by the man in the orange mask, who snatched B/F and held her closer as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c4fd7fbf1a329d5e4d29742d6a35020""TOBI IS EXCITED TO MEET NEW FRIENDS!" Y/N Sensei was taller than him in her heels, so Tobi's face was pressed in between her breasts. Sasori's fist clenched as she giggled excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8103b6d9745613a5d3f083421927644e""Nice to meet you Tobi." She hugged him back eagerly, along with B/F. Sasori's face fell as he watched the both of them disregard him. Even B/F seemed happier with Tobi then him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dddc8f95d3815ef87ab962910a71d788""Does Tobi want to die?" Sasori asked calmly, flipping his hair back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f043b196533bc9162f66ca18bdcd27d"Tobi got the message and stepped away from both girls. "Tobi don't wanna die Sasori- Senpai."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cb6bb010ee18544df14d7e70c08b5cd9""Tobi's friendlier then this stick in the ass." B/F snickered, poking Sasori's chest. "He bitched about me taking a five minute shower."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d51777dbc32da5165a2eea27bf76c5e6""Danna's impatient un." Deidara smiled at her, holding his hand out. "We've met, I'm Deidara."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5962e704293db23fc700b7f6cbed7403""They don't care." Sasori rolled his eyes and turned to look at Y/N Senpai. She was trying so hard not to laugh at the bickering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b5015cf5c44a870be2db3e9628900e7""And what do you find so funny?" Sasori asked Y/N, eyes widening when she stood closer to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="848b5f04483258635a45cddb6fb29f4e""Perhaps you. She's very sweet isn't she?" Y/N gestured to B/F whom was locked in a half hearted argument with Deidara. Sasori shrugged. "I don't care."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c23d0c86c82a2fb18bfb948d847c04cb""I understand if you feel a bit protective. I do as well." Y/N Senpai giggled. Sasori raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="59f2b17335f4845beb24e3c6358f61e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is she really so dumb to think I have an ounce of feeling for that brat? I'm a man. Not a little boy like Deidara. It is Y/N who I'm starting to feel for./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6735b0bdaa4da930973c4989cc9505f7"Sasori glared at Tobi until he back away further from them. He would keep an eye out for edible poisons to put in his candy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66637cca9435c59f23030e01121bea44"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Deidara (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="28fa2b953af6314d98a05d3bd9458036""Hey cool necklace." Y/N said excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3461791bbce9c01a7ea0ef67a6991bfd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh hell no./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="600d29a80c2e7d1b3a01c0c02a0b889c"Deidara had left Y/N and her Senpai in the hall while he stopped to use the bathroom. He could hear Hidan's dark chuckle from outside as he rushed to finish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d7cbac03e3c5fb2dd209fe554658ab33""Thanks cutie." Y/N giggled at his compliment. Hidan has been strolling the hallway when he had found two, TWO sexy ass women./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eac4a36f5a61b11f361266640f350081"He put either hand on the small of their backs and pulled them close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5631e2a358ac301af49a8b98f0efb051""Are you cutie pie-Chans lost? Or has no one given you the grand tour?" Hidan chuckled and directed them down the hall. If he could just get them to his room he could decide which one could be sacrificed and which could be played with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36fbe241d06780c697872f8683a59a4e""UNHAND HER UN!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec8b08a612b973a9416c236931b42a62"Hidan let go of both women who ran to Deidara's side right before the clay bird hit Hidan straight in the face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d9d12515843bf2f2ac52fef3005fb4b"A small but effective explosion rocked the hallway as they both clutched onto him with a scream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6127551e6f8cc13f4310fc5a23646441"Hidan's hair was singed back and his eyes were narrowed in anger. His arm was missing but Deidara steered the girls away from him to introduce them to the Akatsuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d5798038834375bd88903364cd0623a""Stay away from him ladies. He's a very bad man. He'll hurt you." Deidara warned them. Sensei cleared her throat. "Ahem."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a14f9a3227b3b4a85f46457dba5ae54a"Y/N was openly staring at his lower regions. Deidara blushed and looked down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="353f7cc35742d475205297e079512e45"He was in his heart patterned boxers with little sparkles on them. His cargo pants were around his knees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58062232278d419149795dde602d1a31"Mortified, Deidara rushed to explain but both ladies held up a hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e22671807f09d2f715fd5d35aba45174""We understand. Friends before pants." Y/N giggled and full blown laughed at him. Deidara laughed at himself as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97190cc5e4c31f2a0e8feb75704b3c0f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh my god un I'm literally the worst person in the world and I wish I could die rn. This is not gonna go well if the others hear about this./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba7260133dd0bedc20d333f4a607df8f"And of course Y/N excitedly told them over dinner, telling the tale of how Deidara had rushed off the toilet to save them from a man who had almost sacrificed one of them. She was happy Deidara had saved her the trouble of kicking his ass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="184db15516cff38d8be285ff4ff5ec5e"Even with everyone laughing at his sparkly underwear, Y/N still made him smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b69024c6e8c7e153ef210b8ceaf16002"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hidan (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="171fd6ceea88fffd09ad392aad01c08b""Hello loves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d8feed2b8a5b433c3c94853263a0863"Hidan had just introduced them to the Akatsuki. They were all crowded around the dinner table, watching them with interest. The first to speak was Sasori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="19807b29931c1e4b454510a348c377af"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Loves? Shit I think we need more firewood./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35735e95d23cb615f20c55145de822ae"Hidan glared at the puppet as he pushed past him to shake both girls hands. His partner wasn't too far behind him. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh the fucking terrorist too? Give me a break./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49b3d2753537974533090aa2f793c9d7"Sasori took Y/N Sensei's hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. She blushed, not expecting such a gentlemen behavior from them. Deidara copied him but shook B/F's hand, and kissed her unamused cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="27da4afeb96f9b984c4219c5b01df07f""You look lovely my dear. Such soft skin." Sasori's words slid over Y/N skin like pure silk. Hidan scoffed audibly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c2c550065895a229b33b31499067d585""Better watch out. He'll harvest your skin and turn you into a puppet freak." Both girls stared at Sasori, who smirked with his eyes closed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f4b0c9c69b62fb8463b3f02ca31d8b1""At least I won't sacrifice them to a false deity." That really got Hidan's blood boiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b199080b4543f0ad3fc40948203ae2a""Shut up fucker." Hidan snapped at the puppet. Y/N Sensei placed a hand on his bare chest, holding him back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ac4d9d264879bd20f0471199c9f53a9""Don't talk to Danna that way." Deidara smirked. B/F snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a255e53b4270ae44166bd233c7c9e184""I bet he is Danna." B/F whispered to Hidan, who cackled aloud. Deidara's face went bright red and Sasori's eyes narrowed at Hidan. Y/N Sensei even giggled a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14c8c14c9c5a075b38cbacc36382403d""Watch your back beautiful." Sasori said with perfectly narrowed brown eyes. "Or you may just be one of my puppets."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb4fce4a0b37846121f51546de12ba24"Hidan and B/F glared at him. "IS THAT A THREAT?" The two of them said as they reached for their weapons. Sasori calmly clicked his tongue and turned away. Everyone's eyes widened. "Perhaps."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d2b2d62ffcb8c4c2a3f321bbf0c5fa2""DANNA LOOK OUT!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5eb8fff2fd98198cea202cd3649ef3"A loud explosion rocked the living room as Hidan instinctively protected both girls. He pushed them to the ground and shielded them from the fiery blast. Smoke filled the room and large protests of what had happened as Konan opened the window. When the smoke finally cleared, Hidan let both of the girls up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9976e6da13778f3b99dde18d117862b4"A singed Sasori put himself back together, but he would have a lot of repairing to do to his body. Y/N Sensei giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f338d6a833aef7fb6bdc585394b7aad""You better watch your back Danna." Y/N giggled, making everyone turn to her in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="367796120fcc332617685f975fd29e5b""Otherwise you might not see that paper bomb I put on your back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f113d614e39a4fdb0823c5c6a71c3a42"Hidan looked at Y/N in a whole new light. He hadn't even seen her move, neither had anyone else. B/F cheered as Deidara and Sasori walked away grumbling. Smirking, Hidan patted both girls on the head. "Don't scare me like that again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b95a39c636ca1e34c3ca8fb9eca7ae65""My apologies. But the only cocky bastard I can handle is you Master Hidan. Protecting your honor is my pleasure after what you've done for us." Y/N smiled and ignored the impressed looks from around the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad9c3e72afd5276abe82ae7a2194cc66"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Glad to know she's not just beauty. Little bitch is tough. I'm glad she's on my side. /emHidan thought to himself with a smile. Watching the girls be glomped by Konan, whom was glad to find another female, he walked away in fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f05bf35d0e05dce8db66ad3ecc8fa86"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That's one member I won't throw down with. Bitch is scary when she's emotional./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86f40af9b40ea6fb07c72cf913a682d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zetsu (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="299ffcc3ac89a80d53937ebbf4cab68a""This is the new member Y/N, and her Sensei." Zetsu lightly pushed her forward, but narrowed his eyes in warning when Leader Sama moved forwards. He grasped Y/N hand tightly and shook it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f0d505f01c8adcc0efb827e389483aa4""Such a beautiful addition to our organization." Pein said, placing a kiss. Y/N snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95ca1fe94544a4e6f337ebe67249448c""Man you have a lot of piercings." Y/N snickered at him. Pein nodded with a small smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44c2f68686bf5341929b9edfbb49d432""Dang, I can see myself in them." Zetsu glared in anger as she leaned forward and put her face super close to his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a4d480fd4fe202da94d76040c85cf42""It's too bad Konan isn't here is she Leader-Sama?" Zetsu said offhandedly. Sensei looked sideways at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba4e12b5896555eb14d1608821dd0604""Who's Konan?" Sensei asked with interest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10160c0dc0059eea46bbdef79149e7f2"Zetsu cleared his throat. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""His wife."/span Black Zetsu said it's interest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f414fd3be3860316f7cafa7c5ca57879"Both Pein and a purple haired woman sputtered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a788511f201842d903b66e9d6c34d47""Oh no." White Zetsu whined. He hadn't seen her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6325ea46e46671d3959d2525ff758f5""WIFE?" Konan snapped, coming closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c0704b3c13de777e3722f5073f1d55b"Zetsu paled as a wave of paper bombs came closer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72083d4069593f5c3a7c3947104be4e1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"$Later on that night$/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37b32315c59972c35202fd8a8a076620""So you see, we're just friends." Konan explained to the two laughing girls. Zetsu was now all black and singed. Y/N wiped his cheek gently with a wet napkin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="367b1d43f5fd101c8fe2cbb720d81091""Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Y/N giggled, pressing another wet napkin to Zetsu's face. White Zetsu blushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef95a085a508fd816bb8032feddc735c""You are too kind Y/N."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83a4d4ac412d6724b19f946149bd1a9e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Press harder dummy."/span Black Zetsu snapped. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Useless child."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f290691a2d4f4e809fd879f6f55e398"Zetsu was slapped automatically. Y/N gasped, shocked at herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="52c823d7285273dc2aa2c37853414899""I'm sorry Zetsu, I know you can't help it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1628568f3c8a75f2714b9642229c29e8""It's really no problem. Don't worry Y/N." He said with a smile. Even though his face hurt, he was glad he managed to distract Y/N from Pein./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ebf720427f5cd041fbc59f8212c41d77"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Such a brat/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"."/em Both sides said with a kind smile, noticing that her hair slightly contrasted with her dress. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4973a18640c53b9b347643c2b8a3de10"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tobi (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21448cddf4f4c01a9d03fb67d6966fe5"Tobi directed both girls into the room, but he was pushed away hard. Crashing into a table, he turned back around to see Deidara holding Y/N's in his arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b70bd2b19ddcef850672acde01895ef""Oh that's my bad." Deidara cooed, rubbing her arms. She visibly shivered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42bc8d11a1cc6f8ca43c4e35cba9f1e4""Ummm... Y/N..." Sensei panicked visibly as chakra strings attached to her body, making her turn around straight into a man's chest. Tobi visably angered as he watched them be shamelessly flirted with, but he didn't know what to do without breaking Tobi's cover./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1881ebcc8467cec746270fe445aaad68""Hey! Get off her!" Y/N lifted her sleeves up and stomped over to her Sensei to give the red haired weirdo a piece of her mind. Chakra strings held her Sensei in place as Sasori placed kisses all over Sensei's neck, making her screech in protest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1768d1365c3468ad35819573fe2b9ab8""Excuse me asshole." Y/N tapped a finger on Sasori's shoulder, making him lift his head to look at her. "Excuse you brat. Don't you see that we're busy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be9db919a52bc61eab01f511de5f6094""Get busy with my fist bitch." Y/N reared back and punched the shit out of his face, her eyes widening in pain as she not only cracked a wooden surface, but she realized an incriminating thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba3bedc0be2e9a8f2dffa5799f9258e6""He's a puppet!" Sensei exclaimed in shock, backing away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db5e94cf43aa2a52ebf22f5b524914d1""And he's a pervert!" Sensei snapped at Deidara AND Sasori. Tobi giggled loudly as the girls handled his problem for him. Together, Sensei and Y/N battled back to back and used combo jutsus to battle Deidara and his partner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a20d9011811b408f19cd7b6efca1941"The scared look on Deidara's face as a girl whooped his butt and nearly broke his fingers before he could make any hand signs, made Tobi swoon with happiness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6067a79d6567e79b466b94837193edd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Konan Poly Sensei/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3371122b2e6998a4607439844f50d781"Konan didn't appreciate Hidan picking both girls up and running straight for the hallway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40217438500492d3e9cbf0793e281aae"She didn't appreciate it one bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="091266e5b8dc0abc854af3ed4a9d044c""LET ME THE FUCK DOWN OLD MAN!" B/F screamed, beating on his shoulder. Y/N Sensei was altogether screaming and losing her cool as her hands were bounded with chakra resisting bracelets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b09ad0d4a7e9388f8d6339c4ced6e95d""Tell that to Jashin when I serve you on a silver platter." Hidan snickered, groping both of their asses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37528b6ad218e01858bb258b84a1bb27"Y/N groaned, then sprung into action as she felt his grip on her waist loosen. Lifting her leg up, she slammed it into his balls, making him drop all three of them to the ground with a pained howl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a04ffff576956a718d5fe71262f4b7d8"Konan found them on the floor in a scandalous way. Young b/f was straddling Hidan, her hands around his throat strangling the fuck out of him. The struggle had sent her skirt around her waist, a small pair of lacy panties of Konan's favorite color were showing. She couldn't help but blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f256547e9b893de4858296251b434bb2"Besides her, Y/N Sensei was laughing at the two. "Interesting way to join the club right?" Y/N snickered Konan's way. She picked herself up off the floor with an arch and blew a kiss at Konan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9731d040cfa9165f3c166f9cfb2db89e"Later on Konan would apologize for Hidan's actions, by having Hidan deliver origami flowers to their rooms. He was immediately kicked to the face, but recognizing the origami work, Y/N excitedly took it from his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c8ef9de40f3912686ef25a39e144ead"Poor Hidan stayed in pain on the floor, rolling and groaning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="150f60e198d4d2a8fa2c955cf50359e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kisame (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1683070854f236eae1ce137fd62e152f"Kisame didn't appreciate Itachi flirting with Y/N right in front of him, especially when Kisame had admitted to him in private just twenty minutes before that he thought she had good looks. Y/N Sensei and her student giggled at everything Itachi said. It was like he could do nothing wrong!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="390acd697fc3f37e089ab9d3d2fd32bf"When Kisame had offered to take them to the dinner, they hadn't even heard him. Latched onto Itachi like leaches, they took in every bit of words he had to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9c6f804b218e78fc88a187bd44534f0b"Y/N Sensei secretly thought that Itachi and her little student would be cute together. Adjusting her dress, she pressed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ae22c05edcbb94f7baf34c42aec018c"Kisame's blood boiled blue as she smirked into Itachi's ear. Itachi chuckled, a slight hint of pink on his cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61e1d0cea52a3f77466193c2fae5a633""That's it!" Kisame growled. "Itachi-kun, can I speak to you outside?" He said mockingly. Itachi smirked his way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95028ded84d92c5d2887cf3d72968a92""Of course." He smirked. Y/N smiled at her student./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="127d7402da94fd817e724efde024e7c0"Outside the dining room Kisame and Itachi were whispering loudly to each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="24fca0a5b4a34f0e238e481151af4648""What the hell is that about?" Kisame glared to his best friend Itachi. Itachi snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dfdfc010cb27e041c5386c347fbb904a""What on Earth are you about Kisa?" Itachi smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67e2749c061abde682fa9037c4ef3b3b""You know what's that's about. Didn't I just proclaim my interest in her?" Kisame crossed his big bodied chest with arms of anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ed7e9c582ad37d7bd7b707063ef87cd""I was just trying to get your temper up Kisame. Speaking of opportunity to boil tempers.." Itachi peeked back into the dining room with a smirk. Kisame looked in with widened eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68644192d4fa568e1d4f46822238a6d3"Y/N Sensei was embracing Kakuzu like an old friend. Kakuzu held her close, his hands pressed into her lower back and tucking her head underneath his chin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6dab48eec273f2e43192f023f464dbe"Kisame howled with anger, ripping his sword from his back as he lurched towards them. Everyone in the room turned to stare at Kisame, but Y/N Sensei smiled brightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="521a8e91db8cfcc7f20e740d61ca1126""Kisame, meet my old friend Kakuzu. We fought in the same war!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="52a7fd54e19e193d0fbd0b8e41ba0a7a"Kisame put Samahade down with a shocked smile. Then his eyes widened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8af01cf7ea6970157130b258b307f2f4"WTH.. she means the third ninja war? She should have been only a genin age.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef6b771e9b2ec774cd8d54c08a3bd9bb"Kisame calmly watched Y/N avoid B/F's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a434d2b2b70254d98378361487b3edb"She was hiding something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1b24cd2161892dbcbff676229670030"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kakuzu (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="934a9dfd25168d1dbc5dd254b1807177"Kakuzu didn't like it at all. A heavy feeling lurched in his chest as he watched Y/N pat Kisame on the head. He leaned down to meet her eye level, crowning like a puppy does when he's petted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="344c6c79195a8835cfaead932ef44a92""He's a fucking shark!" B/F exclaimed with excitement. Kisame bit his lip when looking into the happy Y/N Sensei's eyes. She was giggling and petting him like a fucking animal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a05dac8779a24b776ae77ec5a223806"Kisame picked her up and swung her into his arms. "God your light as a feather."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f40eedf7dbb9dbc879060a060518050"Just as Kakuzu was about to beat the shit out of Kisame for groping Y/N's ass, B/F tripped him purposely. Kisame crashed into Itachi, who in turn spilled a red tray of wine all over Y/N's dress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6db799be443ed69ea20e26ec1ca1bd75"This in turn caused a round of swinging, with Y/N pouring wine all over the group. Using his tentacles, he pulled the girls out of harm's way just before Kisame body slammed them unintentionally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="972a7cfc5924c10445467e89a6e916b7""Is it always like this?" Y/N Sensei asked Kakuzu. He looked at Deidara being choked slammed by Sasori on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d84b1e6f1583f8cf0d7d85584bdd3917""Yes. Let's eat dinner elsewhere." Kakuzu grabbed both of the girls arms and steered them away from the fighting members, Y/N looking back with a snicker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

**You cook them something**

**Pein (Student)**

Pein waking up to someone moving things around in his office made him angry. Thinking it was Tobi, he grabbed the bat by his bedroom door and sleepily entered the room.

He stared at Y/N with the bat raised in his hand. Slowly, she placed the tray with a lid down on his desk and walked past him. Pein watched Y/N leave the room without looking at him, a small blush on her face at being caught.

When she was gone, Pein wandered over to the tray and lifted it. It smelled delicious.

_She made me cookies?_ Nagato noticed a blend of pretty cookies decorated just for him. _Did she make these colorful cookies to represent the Akatsuki?_

On the tray there was twelve cookies in total. Using food dye, she had prepared a red, orange, purple, yellow, orange with black swirls, silver, grey, a white and black cookie, one that looked like it had the sharingan, and a blue cookie. Two additions added was a shading that looked similar to Y/N's hair color and her Sensei's as well.

He took a Y/N's cookie and bit into the cookie.

He spit it out, looking at disbelief at the cookies. _Did she just try to poison me? They aren't even cooked all the way!_

_Well, at least she tried. _

**Konan (Poly Sensei)**

Konan woke up to B/F in her bed, poking her awake slightly. Behind her, a beautiful sight laid on Konan's eyes. Looking prettier then an angel of god herself, Y/N Sensei held a tray filled with homemade chocolate fudge.

Y/N giggled. "It's to give thanks for giving us a chance."

Konan took a bite of the cookies eagerly, a smile warming her cold exterior as she was filled with happiness at the taste of chocolate. "Y/N you didn't have to do that. Neither you, B/F."

Both girls laughed and helped her dig in, all of them laying across the bed happily chatting the morning away.

****Itachi (Student)****

When Itachi woke up early morning and flitted downstairs before a mission, he found Y/N struggling to light the stove. "Hello." Itachi waves and yawned, clutching his cloak tighter to his chest.

"Itachi!" Y/N jumped back and looked embarrassed. Itachi peeked behind her, seeing a cup of green tea and microwaved dangos.

"What is this?" He said after a moment of silence. Y/N laughed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"I heard you coughing last night, so I wanted to surprise you. You kept me up all morning." Y/N glared at him halfheartedly. Itachi stared at her with a blank face, but eventually warmly smiled at her.

"You can start with turning the stove to the right, not the left. I'll be reading on the couch when your finished." Itachi left with the plate of already heated dangos, ignoring Y/N's smiles.

****Kisame (Sensei)****

If Itachi had told him any other day that there was a half naked women waiting outside the room with flame broiled fish, Kisame would have laughed and turned over to go back to bed.

But there was two new recruits to the Akatsuki just last night, so he tensely opened the door. Kisame huffed at Itachi's antics. A nightgown was not half naked, especially when she was huddling in a dark blue thick robe.

Y/N bowed to him with a smile, and held out the tray. "Good morning Kisame Senpai, I brought breakfast for you and Itachi." She explained. Kisame peeked at the tray. Itachi's side had a cup of green tea with toast and fried eggs with a small amount of bacon. Just how he liked it.

_How the hell did they get both sides right? _Kisame thought to himself, inhaling the fresh aroma of the seasoned fish. He took a sniff of his cup of coffee, inhaling perfectly roasted beans.

"Thank you chef!" Kisame smirked down at Y/N Senpai. She blushed. "Your welcome. B/F will be by later to clean your room." With another bow, Kisame took the tray from her and dismissed her. As she walked away, he couldn't help but peek at her long legs strutting away.

"Itachi, the beautiful new ladies of the Akatsuki made us breakfast!"

****Kakuzu (Sensei)****

Everyone told Y/N Sensei that Kakuzu had the shortest temper in the entire Akatsuki. He had already killed four of his last partners, and if Hidan wasn't immortal he would be next.

So when Y/N carried a tray of food towards Kakuzu's room at 6 o'clock in the morning, trying to catch him before he went on a bounty mission, Hidan panicked. He explained to the tired Y/N that Kakuzu will automatically rip her head off.

"You see, there's only two things he does. Count money, and kill bitches." Hidan explained, Y/N hummed. Together, they formed a plan that would work.

Y/N dropped the tray in front of his door and ran away with Hidan on her heels. Together, they peered around the corner as the door was wretched open, and Kakuzu stared at the treat.

A short stack of pancakes with strawberries and bananas neatly sliced on the side stood in front of him. A big pallor of whip cream was poured on top of it. His amazement however was taken, by the small stack of ones being pinned underneath the small containers of fruit.

Kakuzu stared at the two shinobi crouched at a safe distance.

"Are you going to join me or not?" Kakuzu asked with a sigh. Y/N and Hidan were precarious moved forward as they accepted the offer to eat with Him.

The door was promptly shut on Hidan's face as Y/N steppes inside, both of them enjoying Hidan's angered shouts.

****Hidan (Sensei)****

After a long night of guarding Y/N and B/F's room, Hidan got to finally sleep. He stood outside the door, glaring at Sasori and Deidara every time they walked past the door, staring at it. If it wasn't one, it was the other. Finally at around four in the morning, Sasori and Deidara were assigned a mission, and Hidan was able to go to sleep.

It seemed like the second he fell asleep, not too long later his bed was shifting and jumping. Thinking someone was there, he pulled the rope he always slept with, summoning his three blades scythe. He realized too late the scream that followed came from B/F's and his eyes widened.

Instead of hitting her, it cut a tiny edge of hair off as it embedded itself into the wall just above his head. B/F had jumped right over it, ninja skills making her glue herself to the ceiling. Once the immediate danger was over, she fell to the bed right beside him, making Hidan hit his head on the scythes handle.

"Ow kid!" Hidan rubbed his forehead. B/F crouched next to him.

"Hey, Master Hidan, I have a present for you!" B/F hyperly crouched right next to him, laying down. Hidan rolled his eyes.

Y/N then entered the room carrying a large tray of homemade ice cream. Hidan's tongue salivated.

"Sugar for breakfast? Your spoiling me now ladies."

"It was B/F's idea." Y/N giggled, setting down the tray of three bowls. Together they laid on Hidan's bed at opposite sides, Hidan picked at his bowl with a small smile on his face, ignoring the two smiling females.

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?" Y/N asked, spoon feeding herself. B/F looked visibly nerved. Hidan stared at her.

"What do you want brat?"

"We were talking." Y/N started, slurping her spoon. "We appreciate your dedication to protect us. We... never mind." Y/N assured him quickly. B/F and her both left the room in a hurry. Hidan started after them curiously. Then he noticed the piece of paper Y/N dropped. It was a letter closed up and sealed by his partner, by the looks of it.

Hidan tore it open and then he growled in disbelief.

Kakuzu was trying to offer his service to guard the girl's room for 50 bucks an hour.

Rolling his eyes he laid back down but moved too fast, hitting his head once again on his scythe. Dazed, he wondered what they wanted to tell them.

****Sasori (Sensei)****

Sasori heard the polite knock at his door and answered it with a fluff. Y/N Sensei was at his door, nervously avoiding his eyes. His eyes narrowed at the object in her hands, a glass cylinder of his most recent poison. It currently had no antidote.

"I found B/F playing with this in the living room. I wanted to return it." Y/N said politely. Sasori took it from her, the color consistency was off from the original by a few shades.

"I hope you don't mind Master Sasori," Y/N scratched the back of her head. "But the poison you had created was too strong to with handle the wood you chose for them. It would have stained it. I added a small concation of my own..." Y/N met Sasori's eyes head on. He still said nothing, moving closer to her with a disapproving glare.

"I didn't ruin it! But now you should find an increased endurance of poison in your victims, as well as the lifespan of your puppets to need less maintenance." When he said nothing, she walked away with a wave. Deidara had already told her he was inconclusive.

Sasori watched her go, her steps echoing down the hallway. When she left, he proceeded to create his own poison once again. Just to do a side by side analysis.

With a small smile on his face, he made a note to thank her eventually and pick her brain for the correct solution.

For Y/N was right.

****Deidara (Student)****

Early the next morning, Deidara knocked on the girls room but didn't find them in there. Taking responsibility for their whereabouts, he ventured down the hall. Perhaps he was being lured there by the scent of sweet strawberries.

He found Y/N at the kitchen table, eating happily a bowl of the most yummiest looking oatmeal.

"Hey Deidara!" She said with her mouth as full as possible. Her Sensei was at the oven, making more oatmeal. Deidara chuckled when Y/N dodged the spoon easily, the one her Sensei had thrown at her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sensei glared at her halfheartedly. Turning back to the pot, she stirred while counting her stirs.

"Can I try, un?" Deidara said shyly. Y/N nodded and handed him her spoon. He hesitantly took a scoop of oatmeal.

His bright blue eyes widened as he gripped her shoulders.

"I want more!"

"Your gonna have to share then. I made this." Y/N leaned close to Deidara's ear, whispering. "Sensei can try but she can't cook. She always burns it."

"I HEARD THAT YOU BRAT!"

Deidara and Y/N escaped with the oatmeal bowl clutched to her chest, B/F Sensei chasing them angrily.

****Zetsu (Student)****

When Zetsu decided to go find Y/N and her Sensei, he found them outside.

Y/N held a hurt baby deer in her hands. "Oh my god thank the lord! Please hold him while I grab bandages!" Y/N said frantically, dropping the injured baby doe in his hands. Zetsu watched her in amazement as she ran as hard as she could.

Y/N ran straight to Kakuzu and begged tearfully for  
wrappings. Her eyes were so full of tears that it shocked Kakuzu to the point where he didn't even charge her for the supplies. He just threw the box of bandages at her open arms and closed his door in a fright.

When she came sprinting out of the castle, she found Zetsu alone. No baby doe in sight.

"What happened Zetsu?" Y/N asked in amazement. Zetsu cleared his throat, his back to her.

"Your silly Y/N... it was okay the whole time." White Zetsu forced himself to lie sweetly.

****"Yeah you dumb brat. It ran into the forest." ****Black Zetsu barked.

"But he was hurt.. I accidentally cut him with my Wind Kunai Release." Y/N said tearfully, feeling incredibly guiltily.

Zetsu kept his back to her even as he heard her sniffles. White Zetsu felt incredibly guilty. "Calm down Y/N, the doe ran into the forest."

****"Just continue and stop crying. Be more careful when aiming that thing."**** Zetsu barked at her, happy when Y/N finally smiled. He ignored the shocked look on her Sensei's face when Y/N ran back to the clearing to practice.

B/F Sensei had seen every last gulp of that poor doe.

****Tobi (Student)****

Tobi wasn't feeling so happy after he said goodnight to Y/N and her Sensei the night before. Tobi was worried and tossed and turned all night. Fucking Deidara and Sasori. He was worried those two would try something, his fears only confirming when a wild scream woke everyone up this morning. Pretending to be Tobi, he ran as fast as he could to the kitchen. Instead of seeing a possible rape however, he found an even better sight.

Y/N was struggling with the blender, ice cream all over the counter as she slipped. Tobi caught her before she hit the floor, Y/N yawning in thanks.

"Thanks Tobi. I think the shit is broken." She muttered, trying to realism the lid on the machine. This time it fully cracked, and Tobi giggled.

Her pajamas were covered in ice cream.

"Tobi likes Y/N's pants. Is it cherry flavored?" Tobi said amusedly. Y/N blushed in embarrassment.

"Pretty much. Good thing I have a backup I made right before." Y/N smirked and walked over to the fridge. Tobi's eyes widened in shock

"Tobi has a baby!" Y/N said excitedly.

She had made an entire cake that looked like Tobi. Behind his mask, he blushed. "Why would Y/N make Tobi a cake like this? Tobi doesn't deserve it." Tobi then started to visibly cry.

"Why do you say that Tobi? Your a little cinnamon roll." Y/N patted Tobi's real head.

"Tobi couldn't save Y/N from Deidara and Sasori Senpai last night!" Tobi whined. Y/N snickered after a second.

"I didn't ask you to Tobi. Besides it's a good thing we fought them ourselves. Those guys are super fucking overkill strong." Y/N patted Tobi again and cut him a slice of cake with her katana.

Tobi felt humiliated at not being able to share that he was stronger than Deidara ever could be, and Sasori combined. "Tobi promises next them he'll disobey Senpai!" Tobi hugged Y/N as she handed him a piece of cake. The scent was delishion. Tobi blushed as he ate a piece of himself, and thought it was even more delicious than ever.

"Thank you Y/N Senpai!"

"Your welcome Tobi-kun!" Y/N giggled, enjoying the small moment she had with the little cinnamon roll.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b78aa133e70fe81d2ed9d3656a7a8638"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You have to partake in their hobbies/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f5214ac6c09dadccede37b7ecd06657"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pein (Student) /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74ce4ad94a6f851c91ff2560642114c7"Y/N grumbled to herself as she scrubbed the floor free of all the blood. Hidan had tracked in a huge mess from whatever hell hole he was in. Her Sensei was in her prime however, flitting around the room and fixing whatever needed to be fixed. Sensei was scrubbing the appliances with a thick cleaner that smelled like bleach and lemon. Y/N was happy to know that things wouldn't change. The only thing that had changed, was Y/N being forced to help with the grueling chores./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bf063ca2655a473fb59ebb2c17409a5"Pein put a hand on Y/N's shoulder out of nowhere, scaring her slightly. Before Y/N could snap at him, Pein lifted her up. He could tell that her face was unamused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="737db7632ec429660c6d976304b90e08""Come with me." Pein ordered. With a turn of his heavy feet, Y/N gladly stood and swept herself off. She hated having to clean. Y/N was guided throughout the halls as Pein explained to her what she doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e57652998d029f8fa2d5c246a6e2198""You look unnecessarily devastated." Pein said to the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa4ce3ff532887e5953f135fc5e52eda""I truly am. Fuck chores." Y/N smirked. Pein nodded down at her. "Well then, I'm glad to give you a distraction."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5a26f61a6dad33553d27b867bafa753"Y/N howled in agony as she Pein opened the room to his office, revealing mounds of paperwork. Together, they sat down at his desk, Y/N finding out quite soon that it wasn't bad at all. Pein and her chatted and even gossiped about the other members./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d77efeb49755d7d25c302582cdb8c90"Looking at yet another bill, he rolled his eyes heavily. Y/N cleared her throat. "What's wrong Leader Dude?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7a98eaa07e85e9b14af455cc6b99da5"Pein shoved the paper towards her. Within seconds her eyes widened at the amount of zeros on the bill. The note next to it was recent. Yesterday's date to be in fact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b771b758b48224fadeefeb505a97d530""Leader... is that when you-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f08d553301e0fdd980ed3ff22973aef9""Yes it is." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35ae0c2b110df03d92057f1ef24986d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Konan (Poly Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc13db837827919cf833868e7beaa77c"Konan thought it was so sweet of the girls to make origami with her. Both of the girls were very attentive to what Konan wanted to do. She was super glad she could have female friends now. It was all she wanted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd71efce3960ef38b2fc6c8284bb2b4e"Pein looked on amusedly as Konan woke up excited to spend time with her friends. She had burst into the office, interrupting a meeting between Kakuzu and Pein./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="725bca1af6c9d2acefbf2ba527c166bf""No missions today right?" Konan breathed hurriedly. Pein slid the mission he had planned for Konan underneath the pile. She could get it tomorrow. He heard of her plans with the girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12dcd9177e0caf748b1dd930731e04d4""No. Enjoy your day, Goddess Angel." Pein nodded to her. Kakuzu knew better to comment. Pein could never say no to Konan. It was the only person he couldn't say no or hurt in anyway. They were childhood friends and survived together. Aside from creating world peace, his only other goal was to protect his remaining friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be1f9b054d44af6abf1ee6a544167bb4"Konan couldn't hide her gleeful smile as she ran from the room, excited beyond relief. Pein knew that letting those two into the Akatsuki were good for everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="761064426587e319b54fbe594608df52"Konan tried to teach both girls origami but only Y/N was good. B/F gave her a jumbled mess of clumps of paper, stating it was a dick. More specifically, Hidan's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0782558be4d55130a5c4e1b189c3a1e4""HEY!" Hidan yelled from next door. "I heard that you lesbians!" He yelled, thinking it was an insult./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6728aeaa01bd849156ba0441b1af5fe0"Y/N and B/F looked at eachother with giggles and a shrug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b69024c6e8c7e153ef210b8ceaf16002"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hidan (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87c976f5209447668d5efa6487da33de"Not too soon after breakfast, Hidan lifted himself and went off to find the girls. He found them being harassed by Deidara and Sasori, well that's what he thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cefae8c18ff571b1e9437af9f1dbf6de"The dumb bitch slap from both girls sent both Akatsuki members flying. Hidan snickered. They were sitting on the couch fuming. "Leave us alone you perverted terrorist. Get it, UN!" Y/N Sensei mocked him. B/F snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="818944217c7a039e38ca6c7159d5ad28""Don't get me started on the hunk of wood that thinks he can touch you Y/N Sensei. Keep your strings to yourself before I cut them." B/F flipped them off as they went away with an angry loom on both of their faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c699d62e82e14bd42e0412f5232cb4a"Hidan clapped his hands excitedly, his laugh booming as both girls stood up to greet him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f178f22855cc53e6774db0e0e9a8b729""Master Hidan!" They both cried out, waving to him excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb6222eab198a955f5b51f43edb80b2f"Hidan lightly jogged over, his Akatsuki robe showing most of his chest as he sat down next to them in a huff, crushing both girls towards the arm rest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="542b5749e938e7df5073a4626aa2ad94""Master Hidan!" Y/N scowled halfheartedly, her breasts being squished against her student's back. While B/F was being squished against the armchair face first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="069ef29af36678de943cd0905675acd1""I need some help but I don't think you guys are up to it." Hidan teased them. A throat clearing came from behind then, the three of them turning to meet onyx eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f79772c5df6615efb41aeb5aa6058843""If it's anything grotesque, understand you never have to say yes." Itachi pressed lightly. Both girls turned back to stare at Hidan who guffawed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b60d1490393e8eee1c9213bd12eeba36""I'm not those perverts! I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to help with sacrificing. I'm gonna be gone almost all day and I didn't feel right just leaving you guys here." Hidan assured them. Y/N turned to look at her student from her crushed position./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87d581d5913de57c8bd2809ccf2801d3""Give us room and we'll help master." Y/N struggled as she was pinned underneath the jashinist/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ec56259bea049ff1d48d9af0162a633""Again, you always have the right as women to say no." Itachi said with a smirk, twirling his glass of green tea. B/F assured him with a smirk that she was getting restless anyway. It had been too long since they had seen sunlight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="904e0332452f602d963ff89c6fd3f1ac""It's been a day." Y/N sighed as she was released. Hidan helped both of them up, and rubbed both of their hairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9c99a7304987b87967b15deb8b737c9f""Okay get dressed, you girls are gonna be the distraction, then I'll come in for the kill."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e46e4ce88333a8270998174eea0bf40" ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1b9f96a4b52f21d7910c2004f1bf82c"Covered in blood in nearly every area of their faces, they sloshed forward back into the base. They had blank, scarred looks on their faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2c82f46aa59873e93c99b2db1aecb64"Hidan was leading them, a hand holding on tight to his bleeding scythe. The girls had helped him end over twenty poor souls. Y/N had asked him why so many, but he couldn't hear her. He had been too caught up in Jashinist Mode, stabbing himself threw with his long pick. He registered after after the twenty fifth soul he had taken that he had scared the girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d2f11a02549e1e8a9f481c8e4e5494e"Y/N assured him it was the begging for mercy that she hated. Hidan promised that after he was done with his rituals that he would do something nice for them. They deserved it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cb3faf4a499c29b068399de2272680f""You little spitfire." Hidan rubbed B/F's head. "You guys helped really good. We need to do this again." Hidan smirked. Both girls turned to look at eachother. Silently agreeing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="614654d577abf94e9ed73e3df917c98d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Perhaps... let's leave it up to master as much as we can help. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1b24cd2161892dbcbff676229670030"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kakuzu (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13bbccc99172e0fa5fb5d01b64eae68f"Y/N was happier then ever to get to work close with Kakuzu. Especially considering his very favorite hobby gave her good shivers. When he asked her to help him with a very important job, she shredded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2c1de8a5b0e3ed2bd3ac4390b15c28c"Counting the Akatsuki funds had more than one advantages./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0783034e76afb6910b0995f2731ffaa6"While her student lay at her feet on her stomach and counting change, Y/N and Kakuzu sat on the loveseat above her, holding stacks of cold hard cash in their hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a058ef7c13db2664c9655673325f9b97"Y/N Sensei fanned herself with her stack. Her lips were pursed perfectly glossy, and counting the bills carefully as possibly. Her job was to set aside money for Hidan breaking a table. She had the catalog open next to her pile of counted and sorted bills./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf7a93e8bc2bfff3d2e5ce64b8d0ca85""Kakuzu," Y/N said with a small lick of her lips. Kakuzu looked at her through his mask, the stitches on his body rippling at her nearly evil smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29365866b64df2f53a0a7e3d4156ff2e""Y/N." Kakuzu huffed. Y/N fanned herself with the stack of money, pouting now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9db77ed9e89270c2c2d30d1eb2a70488""As our caretaker. Surely B/F and I don't have to complete missions in the dresses you provided for us?" Y/N pouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d72f54546c4e656e1bcdb443790514a9"Kakuzu had stolen them from the house of one of his claimed bounties. He kept that to himself however./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57ac1fd694ca59b90f80ea22de4181dc""Perhaps I can take you shopping another time." Kakuzu nodded. "You must complete your missions first however."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be0f2c48bd6bc9680d9e58db4a7f3494"B/F looked up, thinking she had heard him wrong. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did that greedy bastard just agree?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="150f60e198d4d2a8fa2c955cf50359e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kisame (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0ca76ee2e2cd5596d5de7b2886a7b0f"Kisame found Y/N in the living room, looking innocent enough. The truth was that B/F was nowhere to be found, having ditched her the second the word 'Chores' were ended. Y/N blushed heavily as Kisame grabbed her hips, pressing her back against him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ecc3400c731846628f44cddf0020aaba""Excuse me." She pushed him away with her hands pressed against his broad stomach. His muscles flashed underneath her small soft hands. Kisame grunted under her touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74924dc0d4425db7ebf9864843c72225""And what's a beautiful kunoichi such as yourself doing? Daydreaming in the middle of a dangerous, S Ranked Criminal base? My my," Ignoring his teasing, Y/N walked away. She continued to sweep the terribly dirty carpet. Y/N knew with all her experience a recipe that was good for deep cleaning. She had a mixture of chemicals boiling on a giant pot on the stove. Kisame smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4da695798738d547da809d554af8fcd9""You know. I could help you. I was going to take care of Samahade, but I don't mind helping you out." Kisame offered. Y/N looked at him thankfully. "Really?" She blushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98ff387693ca3c66e010af31c0fb276c""Of course. Only if you promise to help me out afterwards." Kisame smirked. He really wanted to spend more time with the newest member of the Akatsuki. Y/N blushed and got to work with the hugest member./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f79e22279c95da501636618ba36b8542"The whole time they cleaned the living room together, Kisame cracked jokes and teased her. At first Y/N ignored him, sometimes chuckling halfheartedly. However when he squeezed her butt on completion of the room, he talked into her ear with a smirk and stated that they really needed to polish Samaheade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ac6e6da6a73ad6df316c05ff87afc99"Y/N had punched him so hard in the chest that Kisame flew back with a scream, his sword cutting straight through the wall. She sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b092db5329553574a1cf71d9c837fc4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll go get the metal polish/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a05e614ffb1d1b54c9d2cb968cfbd983"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sasori (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b43c7b30a6d9298f9be18e225f2b306"Not even an hour after Y/N delivered the vile of corrected poison to Sasori, she froze overhead of the dishes she was washing. Her student watched her in shock as she turned around and walked over to the puppet by the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="79f8c3daddc1f07efeb7bb0209077fe3""Can't you just speak for once?" B/F spit and followed after them, but Sasori pressed a hand to her chest, pushing her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="523f1f26e5b2d5de8a75a2cc9e7645b5""I need her for a job brat. Get to the kitchen and finish washing those dishes now!" Sasori glared with all his might at the defiant girl. With a glare, she tapped her foot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44e9b043633bc41c52e7076cc8396163""You know you could have just asked Sasori..." Y/N Sensei chuckled halfheartedly. "You don't have to force me to do your bidding."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f1acd59d371c84cdb648a967288f2ae""I needed your attention off of the brat." Sasori said with a small bow of his head. He released Y/N quickly. B/F guffawed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bfab0b532c0f783d73e3df8a240528e0""Brat? Who are you calling a brat, you perverted puppet." B/F glared at him deeply. Sasori rolled his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b5b1c26a393ad7ad930bbc41ec1d9f4""B/F! Master needs me. Go to the dishes and I'll be back as soon as I can." Y/N said gently, allowing Sasori to lead her away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf2112bb91564c5a1148a4c54bb5e7da"Her student grudgingly stomped off into the kitchen to do chores by herself. Y/N entered Sasori's room a little nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57cbea14169620699aaa15b7ab3dd5b4""What do you ask of me Sasori?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15a167c745e09376fa44cb04b22d62a4"Sasori went straight to his desk and grabbed a piece of keys. "One of your objections will be to help me make my puppets. I'll show you how to properly clean and drain a body. Are you willing to help?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8c7a7dbf54b999b35f3e6aff8c00a4d"There was a horrified look on Y/N's face. She knew she could never say no. Her job was to cater to all of their needs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0989071be51c2e749c83ca5ddb451ec""Sasori, I don't know if I can-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e095a4fc3d9cf3124d2499da17cbc12""Of course if you don't want to, perhaps you'll find yourself on my puppet table one day." Sasori said almost lovingly, his lustful voice filling her ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53e96b93e7203006297c16baa2c782b7"Settling the matter, she following him to a hidden door by his bed. The stench of rotten blood and guts filled the air and her nose, making her pinch her nose. A small whine pitched in her throat. Y/N Sensei had killed more times then her age. Hundreds of people, but to play with dead bodies and clean every little inch?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dac19dd5ed012f26f1ec2c2ec5d99a30""Follow me my dear, we are almost there." Sasori said softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5d576a8d2264a3a99152bd1ad1c70b4"The staircase was dark, spiraling dozens of feet underneath his room. She had to hold in the gag as they reached the room. "Sasori!" Y/N cried out, covering her mouth. "I don't think I can." Her eyes were full of tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5159584595479bcdcf9abebc50e2ae40"Men as young as Deidara and her student lined the walls they were all dead, evidence of having been a slow, painful dead. The lines that marked their naked chest were caused by the punctuation of thousands of needles. Sasori watched the absolute grief on her face as she peered down at each of their young faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11afb3934bdb746d0937d84eca7351ac""Have you never killed someone in battle? Do not lie to me." Sasori glared at the tears tracking down her face. Y/N Sensei swallowed her tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39a2c49dc8f1e9b37981577de80b974c""They! They're just boys!" The one on the table, ready for her seemed to be only 16. His Star ninja headband glinting on his forehead. Sasori sighed, holding a hand to his forehead in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5cd43b7d2eeff1fbe4b43e6d5d9e847f""Leave it to woman to focus on things that don't even matter. Fine! For god's sake wipe your tears you foolish women!" Y/N wiped the tears from her eyes in relief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="851f750182b69b47604ed21de936881f""Be useful somewhere else. Look at this." Sasori directed to her to a cleaner side of the room. This side of the room had bookshelves empty, many of his poisons were near empty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9ca57934afb19ec1ea2657eccae3df9""I use a lot of poisons in my puppets. I can use a replenisher. Can you handle creating them?" Sasori said a bit more gently. He didn't want to make her cry. Y/N wiped her eyes one more time, and managed a small smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="035314cc8df53d1168f212df3acc02d6""Of course Sasori. I'm sorry about my outburst." She sniffled and looked back. "They look so much like him." Y/N added quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="94e99fbeff961964d4a238c04badc089"Sasori looked back curiously. "Him?" He made his way over to the bodies. Y/N turned her back to the huge the bodies to face the huge chemistry set./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="82d9c5ab8b3ae3040a7f1b9199d03ebf""It wasn't always just me and B/F." Y/N winced at the sound of a sponge squelching. Sasori hummed in attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="463dc0587624936f79e5cd9e12d3f90b""We had two other students. They only lasted a few years." Y/N said quietly, grabbing the ingredients she needed for a blood purifying poison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="430c7be32edbc14d56e288a5763445ef""What happened?" Sasori asked in interest, pausing to look at the small of her back. Y/N wiped her hands and frowned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6be6d00034883eb8af33e2c8f4fc452c""Least selfish boys I've ever known." Y/N smiled. "They died in our place to save us." When the tears started again, Sasori used his chakra strings to throw a box of tissues. He wouldn't bother her again about bodies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="434b2b2b06b04827ca5ecb158a074eca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Deidara (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2af0ac8c56a3d8818b10cd210ee8447d"Deidara found Y/N to be incredibly cute, so when she touched his hair and ran her fingers through it he purred in her hands. "So Deidara, when did you find out you like men? Where's the story?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf0b64f9f63aee61af911763bf7d490e"Deidara choked on his own spit and huffed in annoyance. Before he could defend himself, the door opened and B/F Sensei came in, interrupting the two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="372ba88bae16eae668c5822cc007b2fe""Hello Deidara, Tobi's looking for you." She said, turning around with a small smile on her face. Deidara's face grew wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e27537b310245bf2489ea6c84747877""I don't feel like talking to Tobi." Deidara spit his name with disdain. Y/N snickered. "Come on then. I wanna do something fun." Deidara was excited to hear that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="78d826f01b0ed404e8b1766852d38bf1""I have just the thing un."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0eeebc0991e0e57d35c2638ffca58120"Deidara took her to his clay room, basking in the glow of her amazed look."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a192a7c81843c0a14168eaac2f4c395"Y/N was looking around at the big tables and cauldron pots that lined the room. Sitting down at the table, he pushed a big pile of moldable clay towards her. Together they sat on the bench beside his work table, and molded their own clay. It was silent for a few minutes while they worked together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d026243c422300822177631acf2aac75""You've done this before?" Deidara wondered aloud, turning his blue eyes to her. She nodded with a small smile. "Kindergarten. Art class to be exact." Y/N giggled. Her hands were forming together petals on a makeshift flower. He couldn't help but brush his fingers over hers, correcting her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="78343f5ff365ff46fce7ede958a2e3ed""Don't try to cut it with your nails. I have a tool for that." He hurried to the closet and grabbed a box of different slicers and tools. He also gave her a cup of a water to work with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1c7ebf3ecc5772918cb425153e0f871"Y/N laughed like a child and continued to roll her wet piece of clay. It was molding perfectly to her slightly wet hands. Deidara looked over her shoulder, admiring the work with a small grin. "Exactly un, here let me help with that." He got on the bench right behind her, pressing her back to his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="696c717ee8a632f9f305b09dae1856a1"Y/N would have been flustered if she didn't assume that Deidara liked men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4381faa8ad5c629b297973e78b9a1d49""Sasori my Danna hates my art, un." Deidara said with a small shrug of his shoulders, leaning his chin over Y/N's shoulder. Y/N looked back at him, their eyes meeting. Deidara had a slight hint of pink to his cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53ff9e2b1f218686063c557baf918cdf""I don't know why. Clay is cool. I can make a flower. Apart from that nothing else." Deidara said nothing, getting lost in her pretty e/c eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5dc0c76b3bd3fa858bfc5faa53a92312""Wait, that puppet has a nerve to critique your art?" She snickered. "The way you threw that bird at Hidan was so cool! I've never seen a moving clay come to life so quickly like that!" Y/N snickered, turning back around to face the incomplete flower. Together, Deidara put his hands over hers, enjoying how much smaller hers we're then his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95c94e4b927262d592696633e3b7875c""Thanks un, I can show you if you like." Deidara smirked. "Later on tho okay, un."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd4a72a42dd5ed86f76dd4b303d75e8e""That's be cool!" Y/N grinned back at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0c6555bf74dbf9c53c98122c1c1af3b""Oh and Y/N.." Deidara leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. He nipped it quickly, a heavy blush coming to her face when he placed a kiss on her ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="221b0a7a55d022096ef52ce1acdea907""I don't like men, un." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3083690b4a24c296bea2e6165657ed7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Itachi (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d53c37482fb70ecc23678732e7f72d3c"Itachi had decided to check on you when he was fully dressed for the day. He knocked on Y/N's door, pleased with the meal she had cooked him and wanting to pay her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5def5ba9d8a689eb7f2e8164090911a"Y/N and her Sensei were inside. Sensei was taking a nap, and Y/N was sitting on the couch looking bored. Itachi cleared his throat and knocked again. She was just sitting there staring into space./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d422d080a3ceee127ef85fcb300e1d53""Y/N!" Itachi accidentally scared her. Y/N jumpedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As far as possible into the air. Itachi slid down into the couch beside her, feeling apologetic. "I apologize Y/N."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb85991742b9878c04c42bd011197347""Don't worry about it." Y/N assured him with a smile. "So what brings you here?" Y/N wondered aloud. She was incredibly bored and wide awake. Whereas her Sensei was up all hours of the night to sign contracts. She needed a nap, so Y/N refused to bother her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8594cc3bd4b7a8b9940fbaaf9a8b615d""I wanted to ask you something." Itachi said offhandedly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a nice looking box. Y/N thought they looked pretty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80cca1a1c693ae8ef4f8b2c5db2e743f""This is apparently some type of game. Pockys." Itachi explained to her with uncertainty. He had never played before. Y/N smirked and took the box from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f215dbce398c3e0f86dd32808dc28507""Your gonna love this then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5a288962f31b0e17f4a8ef0d4025e08"Itachi lightly blushed from the openly staring eyes. She was definitely up to something. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4973a18640c53b9b347643c2b8a3de10"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tobi (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71218be539495cd1bb23887c385d5238"Y/N groaned, expecting to nearly explode from her stomachs ache. She and Tobi were nearly passed out side by side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f65ef8a6024f05693ee7cf160e84dc99"Tobi and her had spent the entire day playing hide and seek and eating candy. She had hid in Hidan's room, hiding underneath a blood stained dirty mattress. Holding in her gags the entire time, she nearly died from the amount of stench in the room. She even found a bloody skull underneath that Tobi explained had been for a ritual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48d6efe95aaa13908cd9ebd7f7df7978"But Tobi had ran room to room all day. Y/N had mastered the tip toe technique and moved without a sound. Tobi thought he had checked everywhere, but whenever his back was turned Y/N would creep to her next hiding spot. She perfectly masked her chakra, leaving not even a peep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dccc16b71faebbdeb2793f95aec82fb9"When she encountered her Sensei being harrassed in the kitchen, she boiled with anger. B/F Sensei groaned in annoyance as Sasori tried to pull her somewhere yet again. Y/N hid in the counter, shaking with anger as the two of them bombarded into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0fb9a2dfa28a82243f01ebedc653d506""Excuse me you creep. All I did was ask if you needed help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="697d632c1a29e83d61f8229c86cbcd23""Oh but I do. But not with cleaning." Sasori said with a smirk, touching the tips of her hair. Y/N scowled, keeping hidden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aed8c857901454bbfd3d805c38553f3d"Sensei looked uncomfortable, but turned around gave him the finger. Turning her back on him was a mistake as he once again controlled her, blue strings attached to her back as he whispered for her to follow him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="122cc4cd6c445e0b5868ff7b3794a7da"As Y/N was just about to get up and kick ass once again, Tobi came sprinting in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="306f7cc5cea7c715ff3fa8b5c745842d""SASOOOORIIII SENPAIII!" Tobi crashed straight into Sasori, knocking him to the floor with a loud crash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="747323462f37ce10faf699d05d13f0b8""WHAT YOU INSOLENT CHILD?" Sasori growled, brushing his cloak off angrily. Tobi smirked behind his mask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a1d0595994758d6ca76e0566f8a270c""Tobi can't find Y/N-Chan! You have to help me Sasori Senpai!" Tobi pouted. Sasori growled in anger but before he could stop her, Sensei was storming out the door to complain to Pein. Grumbling under her breath about inappropriateness in the workplace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e414fcfaa4e7f1f4b5eb27e9cb99c796"Tobi glomped Sasori again, who yelled at him to check the garbage. Y/N huffed when Sasori left, stomping angrily all the way back to the puppet station for being embarrassed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="abeffe842da2e098b3a2196a067fad81"Y/N got out from the cabinet quickly, walking over to Tobi with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f20db110b1e8074f42570089018937ee""TOBI-KUN! Thanks a bunch!" Y/N forgot about the game quickly and hugged Tobi. Behind his mask he had a huge blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="347d162bb6962515a4455d86df45f799""Tobi saved Y/N's Sensei!" Tobi gleefully smiled. Y/N cheered with him. "Tobi's a good boy then?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="118b697f0fa157a0f9f3b3be61f19903""Tobi is! We should play together more often." Y/N giggled. Tobi blushed as she threw her arms around him to squeeze him tight. Tobi smiled deeply behind his mask. Y/N truly is a kind soul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86f40af9b40ea6fb07c72cf913a682d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zetsu (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e0eecfc761a9aa1ccac346ea8dd5b64"Zetsu didn't know how she did it. He didn't know how she found his entrance. However when he woke up one morning to find Y/N in his garden admiring the plants, he nearly flipped his flytrap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="16e9785c3fb4b1794658ec141f4caea0""Y/N nobody knows about this place except Tobi. Even he knows better than to enter this place." White Zetsu explained. Black Zetsu huffed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="755371d0b771d399df443a2718d50568""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"God damn nosy brat."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a691c4544912b82a33b752e04fd0e0f"Y/N huffed and smirked. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to the rose bush he was standing in front of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73fc95f989d099877b74e03595a8fb59""That's cute. However Sensei is busy infiltrating and I'm bored. Will you do something with me?" Y/N smirked, throwing her hair over her shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b65df4e2841578fd27169a3ed4884e28"Zetsu sighed angrily. "But how'd you get here?" Y/N shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce0658b5af684e9a2f2db14bbebae8ec""Tobi told me. I was looking for you." Y/N admitted. Zetsu blushed on his light side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e55bda14e93fe028cc5ad307ba84aa46""Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ac7f79f78cadb56df9d34e5259b426f""I was bored. Your the only one I know." Y/N frowned. Zetsu sighed and took her hand, knowing he couldn't say no to her now. He grabbed her hand and brought her over to his favorite bush. Y/N eyes widened at the amazement of flowers inside his overgrown garden. Zetsu kept everything he owned in an underground festival of nirvana plants. It felt like an oasis. An entire beautiful forest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4fd3592b7d5f90c9eabbe7c6c348b19"Y/N enjoyed the rest of the day, spending time with Zetsu. She realized he was a very nice guy, allowing her to help. The pinpoint of the day was her precious rose bush she had been forced to leave, planted in Zetsu's garden with fresh dirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="999dd9aba0780e38d8739960fbf57092"Y/N was very happy indeed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e57590735df286ac760aea132e907c86"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"How he thinks of you when your acting cute /u/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93ce621e15cf36ab41f020e3eb861081"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pein (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8dfc9dceeef5ffa903354b04b3f4ddad"Y/N surveyed the leader as he glanced down at the paperwork. A small frown was littered on his face as he looked down at paperwork. Y/N liked the little look on his face. It was stern and powerful, but somehow pouty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22cc16821c0f9151f4ed3d7b98794db3"She couldn't help but giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="117d6a052acf944b4e06195f8d4a76ac"Pein looked at her, but didn't comment. Instead he quickly went back to work. Her eyes were openingly gracing each of his features. His orange hair that looked soft to the touch, and his purple eyes that shone with wonder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b944d601820a941f17a4ea7a81e1b8fc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Huh, cute laugh./em Pein thought to himself. Y/N tapped her feet against the floor as she thought to herself. Her nose was scrunched up in a tiny ball of concentration. Pein thought she looked adorable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80dacc0a93fb5acc15a7967495807ebc""Hey stop staring at me!" Y/N blushed. Pein thought she was talking to him. Until however he realized she was talking to the stuffed frog on his desk. It was something Konan had given to him to hold pencils. She was leaning on his desk face to face with the bulgy frog eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40db75307e126e054fe4cbabd80bd52a"Her lips pursed as she blew a kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d111b3e17f4550ed0b323f5a7909a5cd"Such a child. Pein thought with a smirk. Y/N continued her board staring contest with the frog instead of helping him with paperwork./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ade50a372b56088bc923a6de58a07bdb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Konan (Poly, Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68024ae8260c007b251ed7e6b9980066"Konan rubbed her chin as she watched Y/N stare at a piece of origami. The paper was folded beautifully, her hands clutching the crisp paper gently. Konan blushed as Y/N dropped over her knees, her elbows firmly planted on her creamy thrifts. Her breasts were firmly spilling over her open top. What made it worse was B/F walking over and sticking a tongue out at Konan as she stood behind her Sensei. Catching Konan completely in the act./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bb36a0c5fedb9bcbcf0aefcf7c4258c1"Konan blushed, thinking that they both were frighteningly good style="box-sizing: border-box;" If God could tell what I was thinking. /em*Blushes*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a05e614ffb1d1b54c9d2cb968cfbd983"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sasori (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ec164f1ec2245aca0c7811f02540bab"Working together in a comfortable silence, Sasori was surprised to find all of his kettles alight with potion and poison making materials. Y/N didn't disappoint him in the slightest. She strengthen and replenished nearly all the empty vials on his shelves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0d143342c8be6e9e03498f0767345cb"Sasori eventually stopped messing with the bodies, and turned to observe Y/N herself. Her hair was slipping out of her bun, tiny strands falling into her eyes. She was pouting in concentration, stirring the last pot very carefully over the fire. A women of intelligence is something he admired greatly in her. Her file consisted of her strength in concoctions of medicine, being the great Medical Ninja she is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f3c5582bcbef6dc77bf094a65ae21bd"Y/N was quietly mouthing, barely a whisper coming out of her mouth. Sasori watched as she finished with a perfect brew. "Y/N." Sasori called, his eyes rolling when she didn't hear him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="831c10126d3274310a7f78c10454ec42""Y/N!" Sasori came up behind her and shook her. Surprised, Y/N turned around with a small smile on her face. "Yes Lord Sasori?" She turner to meet his eye, smiling a pretty white smile. Sasori studied her features./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26ca90cf4ad220efed11439d301a23b4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She had the most beautiful e/c eyes. /emSasori thought to himself, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. He was slightly mesmerized by the soft, beautiful girl. Y/N blushed. "Master?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d7ab9cdbee31cb701974b4d8852ccc21"Sasori knew that young, hopeful look in her eyes all too well. Instead of smiling and confessing his inner feelings, he hid himself behind a cold shell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="566107f2e52c84c3bb6cd579937d5ef7""Get that damn hair out of your face so you can see brat." Sasori snapped in her face, making her face fall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="484183797f244e02a7517aaa193697a2""Get this shit clean, useless woman." Sasori turned his back on her and walked back to his side of the room. Y/N turned back to the pout with a heavy frown, avoiding his pitying glances./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5276af9de09c60ac5ce4bd7b17b48aa6"Dammit. Sasori sighed. He hated being humiliated. He didn't want her to make him feel anyway. Especially the pain be was feeling right now. The guilt in his heart hurt as he heard her quiet a sniffle. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fuck./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66637cca9435c59f23030e01121bea44"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Deidara (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b1dbc46772acde0ce77bdb3cc287068"Deidara watched Y/N dance in his room, her feet of pointed straight as she ran in a Grand Jete. He didn't believe she danced as a child./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b70d495337d95175352a013dfa48dfe8""Look." She flew across the air in a full split, landing on her other leg with a cocky smirk. Deidara clapped his hands excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a27e229334d89bcd726fc2d4b505cdf7""Good job, un!" Deidara grinned at the girl, his eyes widening as she reached down to look at him. Her head was completely tucked between her knees, her chin planted firmly in her butt as she effortlessly stretched and grinned at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="46e55721892a99130624347788c88548"Deidara got dirty thoughts thinking of how flexible she was and what else she could do, his nose started to trickle blood. He cleared his throat, squeezing his nose shut right after./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="030cd0fe1dccb23619403d9c938ce1c8""Y/N un, can you hold your leg above your head?" He wondered allowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93882480150241dc51a15fa6832c990d"She jumped and reached her left leg high above her head, then stretched it behind her neck. Leaving it there, she jumped around with a laugh. "Haha!" She giggled, turning around. Deidara blushed. Her butt was extremely bigger in that position. And her skirt was showing a pair of pink panties /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8011a3af2fd182970e59fb59871588b4"When she turned around, Deidara was passed out with a puddle of blood on his face as he was flat on his bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45bfb053d2e6fe90f7eae3ab3cd026eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fuck un. Just.. wait no fuck! No. Bad Dei!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b69024c6e8c7e153ef210b8ceaf16002"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hidan (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac96692983b45137e36b4f086eac41b6""Y/N you in here? Fuck!" Hidan hit his head on the door. Y/N and B/F threw him sympathetic glances as they were cleaning and moving things to another room. "Sorry!" B/F cried out. She rushed over to grab the broom that wash horizontal on his door, just like a weight bar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1001e213ff3178f7cb6f0494da9b2317"Hidan glared at them while they backed into the corner. He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it, slightly angry. "And what do you two think your doing?" He glared at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1dee947a1f14d7d2ceea7ed8e6c472c7"Y/N stepped in front of B/F and held a hand in front of her, as if protecting her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed28c8b02383727a0fdc9056d599c131""Master Hidan, we.." Y/N grouped as he neared her. Grabbing her chin, he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7975473d87ac1cf521915f4531aabfcd""Tell me." He narrowed his purple eyes at her, towering over her. Y/N blushed heavily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b203abb2fb467321a999f8498f0d8212""We felt so bad that you felt the need to watch us so.." Y/N blushed harder, feeling extremely silly. Hidan stared at B/F, she was shaking with a heavy blush on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e41ad96322af6d67d908149287026e7e""If somebody doesn't fucking tell me what your planning-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f3d00c11307a32d8aab772c6a9ae1299""Would you please stay most of the nights with us?" Y/N finally said, blushing. Hidan looked down at her incredulously. "What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d40113e743123b905e865c4e8d0b5ee3""Our room has two King Sized beds, why don't B/F and I share and that way you get your own? You stayed up all night protecting us, we just wanted to do something nice." Y/N blushed, backing away from him. Hidan sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="516e40e8a07e1b444d6dc6576165ee7d""As much as I'd love to," Hidan honestly thought he couldn't control himself, "I spend most of my times on missions. You girls need your own space. I'll talk to Pein about keeping puppet freak and the transvestite away, okay?" Hidan didn't know where he found the strength to say any of that. He was gonna have to sacrifice for Jashin later on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72d9971180f9206619aba49043349aa3"The girls glowed with warm as they both ran forward to hug him, arms wrapping around his waist like he was an appraising god. Hidan blushed. Y/N kimono was slightly open, her breasts pressing deeply against his chest. He resisted the urge to grab her butt, which he imagined pressed up against his-!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3cd023d511c7ff09c80510d6bbeca38c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well, well, well/em. Hidan looked at the girl who was gazing at him with an adoring look. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I think I'm starting to figure out why Jashin wouldn't let me hurt them. /emLooking deeply at Y/N, he just knew she'd make a beautiful possession. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="79100e25757f15deb404a1ff987bb6ca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did Jashin give me them because pleasure comes hand in hand with a little pain/em? Hidan smirked but turned and ran when they tried to get him to help with cleaning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="652c946870cacac25a51a539c7098335"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well, I bet I'll find out soon enough/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1b24cd2161892dbcbff676229670030"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kakuzu (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="079e5a41b7dc810146913a7b3f995520"Kakuzu admired her strength greatly. The beauty she held as she directed her student with a lithe voice. She was undoubtedly strong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53e27cfc82ad53bb86f8c6ba3ac6e29c""B/F you have until the count of-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20c207dc40907ff92b5542361bc392c9""Yes Sensei!" B/F panicked, hurrying to do the chores she was originally supposed to do. As Y/N glared at her student who had tried to scurry off to play whatever and make Y/N do all the assigned chores. Kakuzu watched her sashay away, helping him count money as B/F rushed to help out after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e02db048ad61d33746bb486c1dff412b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A woman with a dangerous temper is more dangerous than a loose dragon. /emKakuzu thought to himself, knowing that most woman of her clan were dangerous. She was the type of woman that could rival Leader- Sama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="09a693f34a97a060533ad99385c39135"He was interested in seeing more. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4973a18640c53b9b347643c2b8a3de10"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tobi (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bba452a4661bdb7719dbdce983f00c47"Tobi didn't feel good with just laying around while the girls did chores. However Y/N did manage to entertain him. She tucked him into his bed with a cinnamon roll wrap like blanket. B/F Sensei spoon fed him vanilla pudding while Y/N danced around the room. Various toys littered the floor in Tobi's room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="702bb43ac21a18b7e45b7604b70038af""Tobi wants to help Y/N." He pouted. He felt bad about making Y/N and her Sensei clean. Even if it was their job, he made a terrible mess being in role play./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f971f9ecebefb7c4c919d72f869f020f""Later on Tobi." Y/N dismissed him, putting away as many toys as she could hold. Tobi had to admit however that he loved the view./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06c3d9351d0dd72a4dc332b0d806a7a5"As Sensei's eyes were on Tobi as she fed him pudding, she didn't see his widened eye behind the mask. He could see her favorite colored panties underneath her skirt whenever she bent over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d338a8ea5c554fe6ac273c9c89d53e37"Tobi thought she had perfectly shaped lobes and could feel his own mask fog up as he tried to tear his eyes away from the Pervy sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ebf310a9c8d7bdf29774d97521abd9e7"Tobi just hopes she doesn't find any of his other toys. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86f40af9b40ea6fb07c72cf913a682d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zetsu (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a8f1eb5303546b93b4d600d5e9f5c08"When Y/N helped him with gardening, a peaceful look settled upon her face. New to the Akatsuki, she was nervous about being new people. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble for her Sensei either./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae3f6d213cf1aa8ce76c16d7d34a3f76"By leading Zetsu to their hideout she had inadvertently killed him. She stepped carefully around the plants in Zetsu, not wanting to spike his temper in the slightest. He watched her carefully. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3833313035017b6535157f94c89730ba"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Y/N is definitely a kind soul. It's hard to understand her reasoning for wanting to get to know me however. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1ad53c121d3711da32737b68e3ce82d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"She's desperate./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bd60b7f0e9bc0ae9581bdea61346185"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Regardless you didn't have to say it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3cfe25ee3c43110796b2a79f54bdcfac"Y/N smiled at Zetsu, a warm feeling in her hair when she looked into his eyes. She knew he was thinking about her. The truth was, she thought he was interesting and possibly a great person to have by her side. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="150f60e198d4d2a8fa2c955cf50359e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kisame (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0d09ae48d56ecd09453c5fe0560befb"Y/N half heartedly rolled her eyes at Kisame, ignoring him in a hissy fit as he pulled himself off of his sword. He was groaning, popping his muscles carefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="037b1daaa4d47efc3409b713654581bf""Nobody told you to grab me that way." Y/N Sensei rolled her eyes, turning around. At that moment, her student came running in, panting excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9eeac34c01afb1aaaceadb735f67b90""Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!" B/F cried out. She was extremely flustered and holding something in her hand. Y/N leaned over her and looked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c35dfb0f9a09fd2a634c7022dba23661"A small scarlet cut lay on her hand, perfect slice. Probably from a kunai, Kisame noted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54184cedf9f658dda39de1aaa6d993ad"Let me." Y/N ordered politely, grabbing her students hand. Kisame watched, his jaw dropping as she opened her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80fd91f1713d0f379a4f48e7f277fbda"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I want, what I can't have./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e31edb74578c2656486ced91da302a08"A glowing light filled her students hand and her own. Y/N's eyes turned gold, a magic unlike normal medical chakra fills the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5510c0a52249ba2fdcc5526cc42194d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Reverse the time, I know your sad/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b10c6862ed5bdafca88c5e67533ad10c"Kisame watched her with wide eyes. She was singing to the slowly healing b/f. A caring look on Y/N Sensei's face as she sang with a blush. She was nervous at being seen by Kisame. He watched her with a wonderful look on his face. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She heals with song? Like a siren?/em Kisame watched her sing with a blush on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a472f37e6144ffba65379e9033c84d1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She sounds so heavenly/em. Kisame thought, watching her with a blush. Y/N paid no attention to anything but the peaceful look of her students face. He was brought back to a time when he was looked after just as closely, with a smiling face that truly cared about him as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56fc4d09adb4d9d86127dfd051ab38c6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She's just like mom./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3083690b4a24c296bea2e6165657ed7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Itachi (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38c6d204952eaa692bf3ec0d23a0556d"Itachi was shocked to find that not only was Y/N a originally born in Konoha, but she was a close ex contact of his brother Sasuke. She smiled with a nod, blushing slightly as she spoke of her stories of Sasuke. Y/N original bought that Itachi wouldn't want to hear about him, but he seemed very fascinating about her adventures with Sasuke. She hadn't known him for long, but she had struck up a partnership with the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bba8402d73057832061513ed816b63a7"As she told stories of Sasuke and ramen and a blonde haired kyuba, Itachi studied her face. Y/N talked bubbly, a great and honest seeming care for his brother and the leaf village. She hadn't spent more than half a year there, but she loved it. Y/N spent her time traveling and training, she had no village to call home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c516557977bc0a4a1afe6f1ecc984d4e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In another life, I would have gladly gave Y/N a home in Konoha. /emItachi mused to himself as she kept talking. There was a tiny star in her eyes as she talked of the best food place, and the friends she had hoped would last forever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c21a2feada1abfc9307bc5016e422c9b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In another life, she would not have to be apart of this dark organization's plans. Alas, the past cannot be rectified./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a145c93051d1176175c5678bc968ca9"Itachi wasn't sure whom he was talking about. Y/N, or the kind look in his mother's eyes that to this day he could remember her beauty/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="604efa29fbb82b246116d8a176db8d75"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your First Mission Together (Part 1/span)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c947d8ddbffca2534ce9d1a0ed323df2"Y/N was told just this morning that they had a mission together. Waking up her partners very quickly, they both began to pack items. She was told they were going in a team of three, and glad that it was (Akatsuki) partner name). She felt safer with him/her then anyone else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36006747c16a624da06059449187813d"She was happy to know that he took this just as seriously as her. Form looking perfect, hair and teeth brushed within just as minutes, he looked as alert as an alarm. Sensei was always happy for a chance to prove herself, and her student the same. Together, the three of them moved on foot with the man that had sworn to protect them. As a student, she was exhausted and still trying to wake herself up. As a Sensei, she was highly more experienced as she flitted alongside him, wide awake as they were brieffed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca2913d9d904051ca6acfd7e00eeb5a3"The traveling would take days. The only option was to run, as they would lose the element of surprise by being loud. This was a full on stealth mission, one where she was excited to prove her ninja skills, just as he was to show her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93ce621e15cf36ab41f020e3eb861081"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pein (Student)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da6aa1cae6c8528c5f7deae47e865d99"Pein was very aware of his surroundings, but still walked like a king. Every footstep was heavy and mighty, shaking the tree as if someone stomped lightly. Y/N looked back at her Sensei, whom was staring at the tree they had just passed. It was dripping some sort of red ooze. Pein hurried them along, insisting that they had a lot of ground to cover. Thinking it was nothing of worry, Y/N and B/F Sensei came with him. Neither of them saw the red ooze materialize into an actual person. Together all three of them took high into the tree and ran as fast as they could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa70e94040c18ce690586a79e2dfaa01"The material formed itself into a humanoid like creature, and followed them towards wherever they were going. They smelled delicious. He would wait until they stopped, and hopefully they would point him in the direction or more food. Surely they can't be too dangerous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72e57400d2a369e439b4c94e7c6c2475"Y/N spent the whole travel there complaining about the fatigue. They ran for 4 days straight at top speed, continuously taking food pills just to keep going. When they were just outside the village, Pein cleared his throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="81d827be4a4bd0b41f7892d8b71c0e89""It is better for us to rest before we attack."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3db04b6a37058ec92ac6b4c3fd6ed7d"At that Y/N groaned with relief as they set up camp. Her Sensei handed her a bottle of water, which she chugged thankfully. Her legs were terribly tired, cramping from the constant strain. Pein noticed and fished around his backpack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="63073ffc979121af428666617323c558"Y/N watched him as he looked in high concentration. When he resurfaced from his bag, he looked triumphant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ee2d95f667ac3fac7ed58f430b28714"He handed her a chakra powered muscle relaxer, which she held to her aching legs with relief. Thinking he was just a grumpy old leader, she smiled with relief that he was kind enough to ease her pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa5e2c80bb0fefeb26906a9e4f6b0cbb"Ignoring the scene with a sly whistle, Sensei smirked while both Pein and Y/N ignore each other, looking anywhere but each other. Y/N cheeks were slightly pink, a small smile pointed downwards at her sleeping bag. Tomorrow, they would attack Amegakure. A gang was ruling in the Akatsuki's own village, and only they were allowed to cause havoc and chaos. It was time to put a stop to it for the Akatsuki's sake. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4575ef10bda146c630521563e03c7e4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Konan (both) /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="360a62b533646216403178c19ed1a610"The entire trip there consisted of Konan heavily blushing. Y/N and her student kept continuously commenting on her paper wings. B/F student would blow kisses with lip origami she made on the way, and Sensei was always smirking with an annoying smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77c6cbf89b0cdb0b1a127cf44673f353"They definitely knew that their presence bothered Konan. Konan continued to blush, but attempted to shake it off. She would have to be. Tomorrow they would attack the Hidden Stone Village, and destroy an important royalty clan. Konan had to be on her top game. No doubt they would have already received word of the Akatsuki closing in. They may already have a team to protect them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a3f15ced97e977a02a8589e207ac083"Y/N Sensei looked up at the trees as a flash trickled by. Konan and her student looked at her in concern. "Is something wrong?" Konan asked, then scanned the trees herself. She could feel no chakra, but even the most inexperienced ninja could hide their chakra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86f1af6a3df2a626bc92e9b1a66e4465""No.." Y/N said slowly, tearing her eyes away from the now empty tree. "But I suggest we keep our guard up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="30fb804967a3a2e7c92fda90f1f02e62"Konan nodded, and was amazed to see even the young student looking so aware. Both girls ripped Kunai out of their pockets, and held it in front of them protectively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a85550f4a3e94639d6e524f9438cbca""Be prepared for anything." Y/N smirked, as her student's eyes filled with bloodlust. Looking ever the bit of angel she was, Konan smirked and moved forward, ready to face whatever the King had to throw at them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="150f60e198d4d2a8fa2c955cf50359e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kisame (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6cd89c6a7745bbd3f8785b52abd948c1"Kisame's sword Samahade was practically purring at being so close to Y/N. She sang a melodious tune on the way there, blushing here and then because she didn't even know she was singing. Her mind was anywhere but her mission. Her student however, was bloodthirsty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17dc1b6475910cb594ae0a9048b90acc"B/F huffed and brandished her kunai. "I hate the Hidden Mist Village. Remember that fucker that tried to steal my jutsu?" She asked Y/N with a howl of anger. Y/N snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="963a2cdd640cb537ff18554ef41f7cb4""Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Y/N tuned back in. She blushed, hearing a large purring. She wasn't sure if it was coming from Kisame or the sword. However, Kisame did react to her sentence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9d0b50591e4ea1bd7be36bd3ee42395""Zabuza? You survived a member of the Seven Swordsmen." Kisame asked. Y/N nodded, annoyance creeping in as she thought back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="65e7c732fb5ca5d4f9986b7bf37cc226""Yes. It was more annoying than hardship. He wasn't quite the man he was today. This was before he took on his pupil, and far before his fall from the Leaf Village." Y/N bowed her head with respect./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9112c26d320c07fe694d072470412ca0""He jumped us in the hot springs." B/F explained with a bummed look on her face. Her kunai looked itching for blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a31fa205263b4ee7bc737035add0fd0"Kisame smirked at the two girls, his sword purring as it swung right near Y/N. "Samahade no." He warned his humongous sword. Y/N looked carefully at it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b6f2649f15dc99671c948e5ed681b6f2""What's wrong with it?" The sword was purring at her chakra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d17b37790f0c64458917529b31f27705""Nothing much, just excited from the thought of you two naked in hot water." Kisame said nonchalantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdf1f45335b88a962279813edf370d0d"All three of them were immediately too concerned with fighting for the next few minutes, that they didn't notice a spout of annoyance. A bug rested on Y/N shoulder as she fought Kisame with a kick to the face. She didn't even notice the beetle hiding on her shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="904f4c11b50ec2e42431cd4580cbaf97"It seemed to be listening to their story as they continued on with their path. Two triumphant girls, and a bruised but proud Kisame. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3083690b4a24c296bea2e6165657ed7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Itachi (Student)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5901e07a3adfa5c89597db2c320c968"Itachi appreciated the unknowing quietness that was Y/N. She was shy, and very noticeably nervous about her first mission with Itachi. Her Sensei kept whispering in her ear comforting words, but Itachi noticed that very few of them managed to work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39303669b086050b5fb4e333e5eab11a"The three of them were on their way to the Hidden Sound Village. Together they would spy on their target and gather information about his whereabouts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="46edd36345276a88e66fc3887ef1edf4"Sasuke Uchiha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c2b028a5e037496b7ce1d45eed84ff7"Y/N nervousness was caused by Sasuke's abandonment of his Village. There was a rumor that Itachi briefed her with before leaving. It was a rumor that almost 2 years ago when she left, it was her final decision to leave his village and become a rogue ninja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4607cea9a39fb6b94a0c05c966812205"Y/N hadn't meant to hurt anyone. She didn't mean to make Sasuke feel anymore pain then she knew he did. If the rumor was true, then it was up to Y/N to infiltrate the sound village and gain all the knowledge of Orochimaru's hideout as she could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="edb4f44a99b24d057be65a24b5c10102"Itachi gave no thought to it whatsoever. He was sure that his foolish little brother would spill everything in good time. Stuck between an awkward arrangement, between Sasuke and Itachi, Y/N felt confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bdbc443668d2752ab22a775ba64365c"Her Sensei knew this, and continuously tried to convince Y/N that it was not her fault that Sasuke had turned rouge. Y/N did not wish to make Itachi disappointed on her first mission, and she definitely didn't wish to make Sasuke upset if he found out she was tricking him. She glumly moved along the path to the village as they stopped for camp right outside the barrier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3752bd7a23d4c83528579a929a69ac94"Itachi watched her sulking face for a few moments, and waited until her Sensei was fast asleep. Walking over to Y/N also sleeping face, he leaned over her and stared at her closed eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ba61f230401ac9d4c6a9bbe6d520524"Silently, and without a word, he placed a single bar of chocolate into her closed fists./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d52a62b766d96ba09220cbc3506bcb6d"When she woke up the next morning. Half of it was eaten, the culprit being Itachi, whom had chocolate on his upper lip as he softly snored./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5934aee1b1d8e61d517ba94d9e2a0b70"She was bemused for the rest of the hike and refused to look at him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a05e614ffb1d1b54c9d2cb968cfbd983"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sasori (Sensei)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fcfb1a9e8c8b22006aef57263a8c723e"Y/N blushed at being forced to be so close to Sasori. Even in his huge, overpowering puppet form, he insisted on keeping both girls close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab61cc0c7a35b460941c7c4545d8b721""Sasori-Sama-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="099c0a9ad6060e5e25ce012be5ad3bcd""You may call me Sasori, woman." Sasori said simply and gruffly. She nodded, and her student stared at him with an amused look. "Sasori-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75453366b4b1a2e408cca3c062e1802d""You WILL call me Sasori-Sama brat." Sasori spit at the young girl. She growled. Y/N shushed her gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f83ac8ab0b0a30785cfd859594d7356""Listen to what he has to say, I'm sure it's important."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b36fa6bcd4ff3bab80e9484f426d547"Sasori paused and did not let go of the chakra string he had on both girls. He did not want to lose either of them, and didn't trust the student at all. Y/N sighed as her body moved without her control. B/F was pissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7168ce9809a66555e9d931ac5445c5dd""Sensei please I hate it here." She growled. Y/N sighed as Sasori finally let go. He wanted to hear her honest reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf92a1a87d6a832c57ac428d66f46658""He's revolting Sensei, is it not too late to run."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4338789ae6b6c3e28434873138bac38""Definitely." Y/N pinched her nose. She was anything but a helpless critter, but with Sasori she felt useless. He didn't want them to do anything at all. In his time, women were rarely ninjas and barely did any work. They also answered to men. It was to her chagrin that Sasoribr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /once again bossed her around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6adb3e19105a16e556db8f68bf01f2f4""Woman. When I say to let me lead, I do very well mean it." He snapped at her. She bit her tongue. Ever since she had arrived at the base, she had taken every single verbal abuse he had managed to throw at her. It was all done for the safety of both her and her student here at the Akatsuki, but this was too little too much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7a1ab2e9c7dbcedc91c8a7704e6581c""Hey asshole." B/F spit at him. "We're on a mission to the effing Sand Village. By tomorrow it will be over 125 degrees. I don't want to deal with your bitching. Get the hell away and let us walk." B/F glared at the puppet. He rolled closer to her, making Y/N step in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc478e0a0e58cc9acb7593a21fd9aa15""Move." Sasori spit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38b6f9143412087d7dd70cc65db044da""No." Y/N glared, showing the first wave of anger she's shown since they showed up. Sasori glared back, looking just as dangerous as a mother bear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="82556a07dfc97f19da86b95df759bf84""Woman, if I say to move-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af3025b629da8dff4c3987873864f499""Stop talking to me like that." Y/N glared. "I am a kunoichi. One who is so good that I have been sought out by the prized and highest criminal organization in all of the land. You will treat me with the respect I deserve, along with my student. If you think for one second that I will be your slave any longer, then you are wrong!" Y/N snapped feverishly, pointing a finger in his face. B/F and Y/N fully got into battle stance, expecting Sasori to snap. Instead, he walked away and sat down ten feet away from them, saying something even more unexpected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e17a2535e5d54218e2e028425b3e2af""Set up camp. We continue tomorrow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fcb013358f9fc73bacba0db00d10fe19"Y/N was red faced and out of breath from yelling in his face. She had expected a smack to the face, but Sasori's face was staring at her in expectancy. He did not force her to do anything for the rest of the trip. He hadn't even been rude or even talked to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eeb3d9f31b04d021ff85c70d622d6e50"Y/N felt extremely wrong but knew it had to be done if she wanted change. Tomorrow the Hidden Sand Village would be their top priority. It was important to get some sleep. She would worry about Sasori's silence tomorrow. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66637cca9435c59f23030e01121bea44"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Deidara (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6525845ec13354a5dfea78f15dcce76d"Their traveling was going very well. Deidara was one of few shinobi that could actually fly, so they made excellent time. A trip that would have taken days took only 8 hours. They regularly hid in the cover of the mountains in order to reach Y/N's old village./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2988f14e9969862f1f7906da972d843f"The Hidden Leaf Village./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20f11e3a4f66213b3c82f68db63ea825"Blushing ever so heavily, Deidara sneaked a glance at Y/N's flowing hair. It was flowing in the air as they soured through the air. He was grinning ear to ear as he took in her amazement. Both ladies were highly amused as they soared over 1,000 feet in the air on a gigantic clay bird. Y/N and her Sensei held onto the bird with chakra plastered feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad6ab6805b694d62791510b5c7930135""So." Y/N cleared her throat as she smirked at Deidara. His cloak was buttoned high over his mouth, making her giggle. "What exactly are we gonna do today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="01cb92300b53cf823d1b80f4ff776ced"Well un, were going to hide at an abandoned cabin right outside the village." Deidara exclaimed happily. He enjoyed being in charge. He was so used to being Sasori's little apprentice all the time, that he rarely got to be in charge. He was excited to be in charge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5d52c7969fed752284d31b0422f409b2"Y/N's Sensei looked back at him with a smirk. "And then the game plan is..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="70f0182f4a7df591bc0ffd0b91d378a6"Deidara smirked. "We are going to show the Leaf Villages Hokage my art. Art, ladies, is beautiful." Deidara doved his hands into the satchel by his hips. He brandished a lump of clay and squashed it between his two mouth hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="542674675d9ca8508f69748a65b3dce1""Art, is a magnificent field of self expression. Art is a diverse range of human activities in creating visual, auditory or performing acts of beauty. My art is a magnificent act of expression of a blast." Deidara spoke so lovingly, with such passion as small noises of suckling filled the air. Y/N stared at the hot, but crazy teen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3da97b84f8284993d3e2c0d6d2b47f2b"He was speaking passionately, blushing heavily as Y/N glanced at the cusped, now fully formed birdie in his hands. "Art," Letting go, it flew past Y/N ear, making her whip around to see it dart 10 feet away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8759436ec6d721a0907043ff17adee0""Is an explosion." This was whispered into her ear as he pulled her back into his chest. A single hand rested on her hip, as she flinched back into his chest as the bird exploded, sending a fiery blast high into the air. Y/N shrugged out of his embraced and joined her Sensei by the edge of the bird./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2203747ca62e46a0457067716a3b275c"Feeling hurt and dejected, Deidara blushed, embarrassed as walked over to his side of the bird. Y/N was thinking silently to herself as her Sensei sat by her scribbling plans into a small notebook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2444d1f6e45d48cf2f7b301b73592749"Deidara and Y/N met each other's eyes. She smiled softly and looked away. A small blush covered both of their cheeks as the rest of the ride was in silence. Except for the occasional talk of plans of raiding the 5th Hokages office, it was a calm and peaceful ride. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86f40af9b40ea6fb07c72cf913a682d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zetsu (Student)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b9fd8c6512f2c889047342028fe3813"Zetsu was surprised to find that he didn't have to do a lot of work. Not only did the girls take charge in their very own training mission, but they seemed very informed for most of the planning. They were heading to speak with/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c47b8a1ef6d5f0e296a60aa23e3114b2"Sensei knew every single inch of the Hidden Sound Village, knowing from experience just where to find the secret entrance. Y/N happily went along with anything her superior said, knowing she was wisest. On a past mission together, they had sneaked through Orochimaru hideout in order to find a rare type of snake to create an antidote./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3e91a73e0bc0f9bb819a57d723a45cf"Orochimaru and Kabuto didn't even know what had hit them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99c4dd8845f69c47079c6b5ffae1034f"Zetsu had originally planned to go on ahead just to scout the village for them. However they already had all the info they needed, impressing the all natural spy. Y/N smiled at Zetsu as they soured through the trees, landing branch to branch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2311f84a564c7e013e2e7b26a6d6a066""Zetsu- kun, what is the name of the Princess we're taking?" Y/N asked aloud as they hopped over large craters. Zetsu huffed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c134a8145ce9aded594871a5c6bcca7e""That is not important. Leader wants us to stay completely oblivious until we meet our contact Hidden in the Sound."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d3f0f8bb10ebf2801824550e3da779e"Y/N rolled her eyes, and concentrated on the glowing orb surrounding Zetsu. His cheeks were turning purple instead of pink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ba362ec52b47d6baf94c71b0261e57e""Hm. And what do you expect us to do until then, run blindly into battle?" Y/N smirked his way, falling through the air as she rolled to the forest floor. Without stopping, she snatched a bushel of berries on the floor to snack on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ddbcca1de9356de49094fe12bfebce5"Zetsu blushed harder as the blue sauce coated her wet cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97abb22600ed00ea041394607636f90a""Yes." Sensei and him said at the same time, making Y/N roll her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8fd47af112b412bffe66559cc255a8e4""Okay then, I'm ready to kick some butt so we can go home and eat." Y/N practically glowed as she ran ahead of them. Her Sensei giggled in relief as she looked back at Zetsu. Zetsu sighed, knowing the headstrong girl couldn't be curbed. Truth be told, they very much would be kicking butt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4973a18640c53b9b347643c2b8a3de10"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tobi (Student)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b850f94abeb7b6b220b02cf787c557b0"It was a three day walk. The girls were exhausted as they followed Tobi over three large mountains. They only stopped for bathroom breaks and a small one hour rest every 24 hours. Tobi kept pushing the girls. He told Y/N multiple times that it was just over the sun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d10d4b1a266d9ad67bdc235cbe662b65"He had woken Y/N and her Sensei up at 3 am shouting and yelling and throwing their packed bags into their chest. He screamed that Leader Sama has given Y/N the most important mission to date./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0efd7bc55b36b80af9403f8a2adf5bd3"The girl's jaws dropped when they reached their destination./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7843aabb00c4bebe97d95822dc08eddc"Tobi had forced them to run 3 days straight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8fdd7571ce2fa035c747ccafb9a70d70"For a hotel/ hot springs lodge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8746302b85e0ef7b378d23d5245aee2d"Tobi finally handed them a piece of paper which was signed by Pein./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b34004c888affc1971b09aa8a9a5f2b"Y/N clutched it so tightly her hands were shaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d3fd7c3cb3fa9dc1828b4e6683923ae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's my birthday and all I wanted was a weekend of peace and quiet. I've sent everyone on far away missions, and I need you to babysit Tobi. He likes you two the most./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd3827708152d032c4e716c60caaca44"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pein :)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92ac61d83c479db22351f769d8940f93"Y/N and B/F Sensei glared at the little cinnamon, who began to squeal. "YAYYYYYYYY. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47c270a0cc055b31eda1ba6f771670d7"Tobi then jumped straight cannonball style into the empty hot springs. He sprayed hot water all over the girls, whose muscles were aching to the point they didn't care anymore. Together, they joined him clothes and all as they dove straight into the pit. Tobi squealed and held both of the girls close as they sighed in pleasure from the hot water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c64d83b68023cb40c3e4fce76dd7a70e""Tobi should Y/N-Chan and B/F-San on vacation more often."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12005ec615af39b87cfafed0fc932a49""Tell me about it." Y/N sighed in relief, glad they were going to be relaxing this weekend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ee34d0272a2a27278a0b6a090dbb584"Or were they...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b69024c6e8c7e153ef210b8ceaf16002"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hidan (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9971ab9f67b7478968effe49c2aa17ec"Hidan whistled to himself quietly as the girls argued over what to do first. Together, they were to find a way to trick the Kyubi of the Leaf Village to spill information. They argued on equal ground as Hidan snatched both girls to carry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f13eba516a5688b4fdbb361f1a8d4b8"Y/N was straddling his waist as B/F was on his back. They argued as Hidan minded his own business and carried the girls on his own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6eb2591c65c43ae3e89e7abe0659365""Flirting with the Jinchūriki won't work. I'm sure he is too smart to fall for a child." Y/N Senpai huffed. B/F sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92df069d7bb0aecdd8330cdd6f2cd65c""It's worth a try. And the Kyuubi is like 15! How smart do you think he is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54db9bb0512139dbf23f3f531abb6c60""Surely his village has gave him the best training possible to man." Y/N smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki. He is to be his head of the clan one day. People like him aren't dim witted fools." Y/N said triumphantly. Hidan shrugged both girls on the ground and walked on their own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6027c50c4f4b84377f6037feac540bf3""You girls really need to learn how to get along." Hidan smirked at them, ruffling both girls heads./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="275fab4514e90876d3dbd729d2c28b6f""Trust me, I'm sure the Demon child is a well put together citizen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e47f5e05533b89a92dbedf97f16b27e""I bet he melts at the slightest little flirt." B/F smirked. Hidan pushed her slightly. "Well it is worth a try. What's the worst that could happen?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99dd1450b0e3209357ede3cc876e0527""We get captured." Y/N sighed. "She's not ready for her first solo mission. If she messes up-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a63aafa35b73499c8f73ffdbb30ab2d""Sensei!" B/f snapped at her, making both Hidan and Y/N stare at her in shock. "I'm not some little child anymore. I'm almost eighteen. You need to lighten up. I promise you, I won't mess this up." She smiled bravely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6416560e58e79c453b59f1bb46e29feb"Y/N stared at her companions features as they continued walking in silence. She looked to Hidan for help, who just shrugged with a small hint of pride on his features. Kakuzu, who was walking beside them silently, clamped a hand on Hidan's shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05538a67d478045d7225c2a85367c01a""Stop smiling like some pathetic father whose daughter just passed her Ninja Exam." Kakuzu insulted Hidan, who huffed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8c78369e9eb44007c3a74d2b9c9331d""Shut up fucker." Both Hidan and B/F snapped. Y/N's eyes widened, but the group of four burst into laughs. Kakuzu smirked. "That's the Hidan who's been missing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50f1e6647d1e907e58825f4cfd8cd76f""What Hidan?" Y/N wondered aloud. Hidan shook his head at Kakuzu and waved his arms at the experienced ninja."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2644e4e37e3100f39b0989ba17df387""Nothing." Hidan rushed to assure her. Y/N raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. Kakuzu snickered. They'd see eventually just how much of an asshole Hidan could be. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1b24cd2161892dbcbff676229670030"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kakuzu (Sensei)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4412102d72a69c2451c7f28030176e91"Y/N was not at all surprised they were going on a money making mission. She was excited to show off to Kakuzu her skills. Her student was as well. The only thing neither girl was excited was, of Hidan trekking along. He was an asshole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f305a985859f1a2349654174275592de"He cursed after every sentence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="78d7b08f7a112802ea2fdc91c97c3b79"He spit at everything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b0c6f1221f916b45573ec39386179f7"He was revolting and prone to many gassy outbreaks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1c9a1ff396bb6e0aedaa5e024d3489d"He was a super pervert./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0010696ed74552f528d382fee719d470"And Kakuzu expected both girls to be mature enough to handle him. Y/N had seen many a man like Hidan, and was strong enough to ignore his outbursts. Her student however, was visibly uncomfortable and sadly made Hidan attack even more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eebc541551f488f51b10d20c110f49f9"The four of them were on their way to demand dirty money. The Akatsuki had invested in a client who refused to pay up, and Kakuzu was not having that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e804bcc61f977d3372556801ec9cd1f2"Y/N knew for a fact that her former boss, Kaga Kusha has taken one too many loans to start his plan for world domination. He was going to get it. He was crazy, unstable. He claimed to be a highschool student originally from Japan in the year 2018, attending a school named Akademia High. He apparently transported to this anime like world with the destruction of his latest experiment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="677877299b86def6e302464ad0740b5d"Huff. As if./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e659cc1c29a4acd6092573271bfe2f77"Y/N was excited to see more of what was to come. Kakuzu and the rest were out for blood, if the scrawny twerp could manage to escape Kakuzu and herself, then he was a force to reckon with. However, Y/N wasn't worried at all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ba704b3f45993ec93c1e0357fb745d2"With him, there was nothing she couldn't do. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf74ecf89a190f73e6b6bc678676eb0e"Authors Note:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d43936894c56fc9ea9538303443c801a"I'm sorry if I'm updating slow. But ya girl is starting college! And you know how writers block is a curse. I'm trying to update my Sakura Akasuna Story, which has reached 1k reads! It's a story about Sakura turning into a baby. You should check it out on my channel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4771c959c2599bd3829996b78e06df58"Love you guys. Hope your summer is going well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a945567231bab5ddecf16122bb433b2"-Jules/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Your First Mission Part 2: HOWDY**

**Deidara (Student)**

Deidara blushed when he found himself alone with Y/N once again. Her Sensei has wandered off to collect firewood for the impending nightfall. Deidara and Y/N stood watching the sunset.

She cleared her throat and began to walk forward, brushing past an extremely thick tree. "Deidara-Chan, can you please collect some berries?" Y/N wanted to be alone. "I'm very hungry."

Deidara didn't need to be asked twice, he had been waiting for a chance to impress her all night. He bowed to her in respect and hurried away. "Of course Y/N-Chan. I'll be right back."

She sighed and sat down on the hill he left her on. She brought her knees to her chest and took a deep breath. She sat there for a few minutes, just thinking as the sun was beginning to set.

"Hey." A soft voice uttered. One she didn't recognize. Within seconds her kunai was in her hands, but she didn't bring it out. The figure lifted his hands in a surrendered type of stance. Y/N kept a tight grip, but didn't bring it out.

Her eyes met his coal like eyes. He had raven black hair, and a cool facade. His shirt was split open by choice, with high water cargo pants. It was his eyes that she liked the best.

"Hi?" She said offhandedly.

The figure stepped closer to her, but didn't sit down. He stood near her. He was staring at her. Y/N felt self conscious, and began to wish Deidara would find food and get the hell back.

"That's a..." The figure drifted off as he stared at the crest in the small girl's hands. She was twirling it around absently, a small felt circle within her hands. It was her family's crest.

"It's my family's crest. I am the last remaining member of the Akamaru Clan, my name is Y/N."

"Hm." The figure uttered, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She is the last of a clan that was nearly eradicated by self war. He understood fully.

"Sasuke." Y/N froze as he uttered his name. She had lived in the leaf village almost her entire life. "Sasuke Uchiha." He smirked at her distressed figure. She cringed, knowing she was one of the reasons he left.

"..." Sasuke removed his hood, revealing just how older he had gotten.

"Fuck you look different." Y/N smirked, but turned around to face the sunset.

"So do you." Sasuke murmured. He made no moves to sit down or come any closer, he too watched the sunset.

"Your cloak.." Sasuke looked closely at the black with red clouds. She shrugged. "I left to find a purpose." At that Sasuke bowed his head. "As did I."

"Y/N!" Deidara called out in warning. He had just came back with an entire satchel of berries. His eyes widened as he saw her just casually conversations with Itachi's little annoying brother.

Y/N smiled back at him. Sasuke looked at the blonde S Ranked Ninja with disdain, but paid him no mind.

"It's an old friend Dei-Chan." Y/N waved him off, but nonetheless walked to Deidara's side. She leaned into his side, not liking the dangerous look in Sasuke's eyes. He had changed. "Whom's leaving." She added darkly. Yes, Sasuke had changed.

Just as her.

Sasuke flashed a look towards Deidara with ultimate anger. With a huff, he disappeared. Y/N hadn't even noticed that Deidara had been holding her protectively, his other hand raised in a battle position. Y/N softly put his hand down, and stepped away. Deidara blushed.

"Let's find Sensei and set up camp." Y/N blushed as well with a smile. With little effort, they put Sasuke out of their mind, as they shared the blueberries Deidara had found.

"Y/N un, don't talk to him again. He's not on our side." Deidara said randomly, making Y/N nod. He would only complain about it if she argued.

"Good girl un," Deidara patted her head, forgetting for a moment she wasn't anything like Tobi. Y/N looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

She stomped away just as Deidara came to, haven been punched so hard he had nearly blacked out.

"I deserved that un."

**Sasori (Sensei)**

Y/N Sensei was so surprised by Sasori's nonexistent fight against her. He listened to her advice, and she could have sworn she had made him smile behind that huge Hiruko puppet! B/F was excited by the huge change of pace. Not only was Sasori not constantly verbally abusing both girls, but they were actually taking a real part in the mission. They were walking the desert together in a private, but pleasurable silence.

The three weren't wearing their cloaks, a smart idea produced by Y/N Sensei. Apparently most of the Akatsuki wore their cloaks on missions as a sort of ego thing. However it would be more of a peaceful mission if they would hide the cloaks. It would stop every ninja from attacking on sight, and even allow them to gain more ground between each battle. Sasori was ashamed to say he hadn't even thought of that, knowing he was capable of beating just about anybody, he hadn't even figured about the repercussions of just how much time they had wasted all these years.

This was proven to be a fact when they had passed another team on the way. This was a chunin team, of children about 16 years of age. A pink haired girl in the group was just as intelligent as their Sensei, staring at them deeply as they passed each other. The team stopped a good 100 feet away from each other, and turned to face each other.

Y/N Sensei stood behind Sasori, who prayed as he realized he was in the bingo book. Any Self respecting Sensei would recognize him at first sight, just as Y/N had.

Luckily for them, the Sensei was faceforward in his book and kept walking, not even noticing his students had stopped.

"Hey! Who are you?!" A loud blonde shouted in their face, pointing at Sasori. Y/N giggled softly, knowing just had weird it must have looked traveling with a huge puppet.

"This is my puppet." Y/N smirked at the children. "We travel the lands given terrifying puppet shows for Adults only, sorry children."

B/F tried her hardest not to laugh, Sasori would surely be angry after this. The blonde haired child kept going on and on about how creepy he was. However, the pink haired kunoichi started and stared at the three of them. Y/N almost panicked, seeing just how the gears were turning in her head.

"Are you sure it isn't an illegal puppet ring?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. B/F scoffed. "Don't be stupid, mind your business."

Before Sakura could snapback, Sensei held up a hand. "We're just traveling Ninja Entertainers child. No worries. We don't want trouble, we're going on." Slowly but deliberately, the Leaf Village Ninja left them to go.

Silently the three secret Akatsuki members made their escape, knowing very well that the Leaf Ninja were following them. That Anbu boy they were with, would make sure of it.

"Stay close to me." Sasori grunted out in his deeper then normal voice. Sensei didn't need to be told twice. They were going to accomplish their mission no matter what, but the Leaf Village were accompanied by Kakashi Hatake, one famous for the sharingan. As he looked to be dumb, he very much wasn't.

They could feel the chakra signatures staying behind them. Y/N grinned as her student pulled out a sword. Sasori chuckled as they continued to their location point.

Perhaps this would be interesting after all.

**Kakuzu (Sensei)**

Sensei was walking with one hand on her katana. It was strapped to her back, along with two secretly poisoned blades hidden with her pretty fan. Y/N was fully aware of being followed, as well as Kakuzu. They walked cautiously, ready to strike at a single stance. All four of the group were wearing red and black cloaks, the Akatsuki emblem on their chest. Her student B/F was walking by Hidan, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Hidan was licking blood he had achieved on his weapon, trying to clean it.

"Yuck dude." She walked away from him and came on her Sensei's side.

"For god's sakes. Pay attention." Kakuzu warned, Sensei nodding. "You two need to be quiet. There is a team of three following us." She warned.

Hidan immediately grabbed his scythe, while BF grabbed a kunai out of her pocket. They were all on their guard. They were almost to the palace, any interference at this point would be time wasting, and possibly give away their intentions.

When B/F froze and seemingly struggled against a predator that couldn't be seen, everyone jumped away from her and raised a weapon. B/F shook with the amount of effort it took to speak.

"What. The. Fuck is this?" She gritted out between her teeth slowly. She was bound in place, an unseen entity holding her. Y/N lifted up a sword, ready to fight whoever had dared to hurt her student.

"Now!" A voice cried from the bushes. Hidan fell over, his head slumped against his chest. Y/N finally understood what was going on. She pushed Kakuzu out of the way and turned on her feet.

"RUN!"

Hidan came to and immediately attempted to slice whoever was nearest to him. Y/N backflipped away and landed high in the air on a tree trunk. Fury in her eyes. Who was doing this? As Kakuzu tried to reason with the Jashinist, with his fists, Y/N scanned a treeline for the culprit.

There was a blonde, busty kunoichi just a hundred feet from her hidden in the bushes. She looked like she was concentrating, staring at Hidan as if one was playing a game. Hidan's blade swung out and nearly sliced Kakuzu's hand. Instead he grabbed the scythe, and busted him over the head with it.

Y/N understood that this lady was somehow pulling Hidan's strings like a puppet. She ran forward and lifted her fist, chakra pouring into her punch. Before she made contact however, she was kicked by someone who was hiding nearby, and knocked into a tree. A growl escaped her throat.

"I... I CAN'T HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER!" The woman on the ground cried out, her hands were tightly clasped as she fought desperately for control. Hidan's boiling rage could not be contained by just everyone.

Quickly, Y/N grabbed the poisoned fan on her hip, and held it out in front of her face. With a giggle, she threw it at the boy, blades whistling through the air as it nearly reached him. With precision, the boy launched out of her way, but wasn't able to grab his partner.

Y/N boot made contact with with the blonde's beautiful face, and with that: Hidan was free.

The battle was long, and treacherous. Y/N and B/F had to fight an extremely intelligent ninja from the Leaf. It seemed for awhile that he was going to outsmart him. No matter what they did, no matter how they fought, he seemed to always have them cornered. When they finally got an edge, they were covered in scrapes and bruises. They were on their last leg.

They got the upperhand when they used the simplest clone jutsu, and managed to sneak up on the kid a total of ten clones. They pinned him down, and incapacitated him with a punch to the head. Kakuzu wanted to kill them, but Y/N gave mercy. She lowered the blondes body gently against her friends. They were all knocked out, and had fighted with all they had. However the Akatsuki was just too much for them.

"They thought valiantly. I will give them a chance at a rematch one day." Y/N tied them all to a tree, and put one of the Shadow Kings kunai at their feet. B/F was breathing heavily, holding a hand to her rib. She had broken one.

"Don't worry, we'll heal that before we reach the base. It's only one more day." Y/N pulled her along. Kakuzu looked back at them, but nodded either way. He would allow them to live. He hadn't even wasted a heart.

**Kisame (Sensei)**

Kisame and Itachi had insisted on taking the lead. They were trying to be gentlemen. Y/N allowed them to with an eyeroll, but tensed. She could feel someone following them. Y/N leaned closer to Kisame, trying to get his attention. Before she could clear her throat, Kisame turned around and gave her a cocky smirk.

"Baby we haven't even made it to the Village yet, we'll find a room soon don't worry-!" She wacked him over the back hard with her sword hilt.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" She snapped at him. Itachi cleared his throat. He could feel a familiar chakra coming towards them. He could feel himself sweat slightly. It was dangerous chakra. The very same chakra he had thought they were rid of.

Orochimaru was approaching.

Just as B/F was beginning to open her mouth to ask Itachi if he was alright, she was snatched and pulled higher into the treeline. She screamed but flipped outside down, her sword slashing in a 360. Itachi caught her as she fell back down, everyone staring in shock at the bloody snake parts falling around them.

Kisame put a hand behind him and pushed Y/N back. "Don't worry I go this."

She scoffed, lifting her own kitana in turn. "Don't make me sick."

Orochimaru revealed himself, looking just as pervy as always. He gave a smirk to the young student in Itachi's arms.

"Your chakra smells delicious darling. I'm afraid that the client you are off to kill is one of my sound ninja. I cannot let you continue."

Y/N narrowed her eyes, and gestured for her student to stay back. She was recruited into the Akatsuki for one reason, and one reason only.

Her blood thirsty revolution.

...

In the end, Orochimaru escaped, Itachi looking flawless, Kisame looking thrilled for battle, and the girls looking triumphant. Orochimaru had fled after Y/N had ripped off his arms in a backflip, tearing his muscles straight from his shoulders. She breathed hard, holding both of them. Catching her breath, she threw the arms to the floor, and kicked them away from her with disgust. Itachi nodded at her in approval, same with Kisame who threw her a smirk.

"He shouldn't bother us until we find Ukon and Sakon." She grunted, wiping blood from her mouth. Kisame clapped her on the back gently and handed her something. She gracefully took the tissue from him and bowed.

Y/N zipped back up her Akatsuki robes, and kept going. Her sword never once left her hand, something Kisame respected. She was always ready for a fight, you had to be in this line of work. He knew for sure one thing.

They would fight together.

**Hidan (Sensei)**

Hidan gently threw both girls over the giant fence surrounding the Leaf Village. B/F was dressed up, ready to impress the Kyubi. Her Sensei was practically shaking with worry. Hidan and her would be hiding nearby, ready to help if she needed it.

Hidan rubbed Y/N's head, and pulled her back. They hid in a ditch near the Ramen Shop, dressed like civilians. B/F took a seat next to him, noticing instantly he was a dumbass.

"What do you mean ramen isn't half off to ninjas!" Naruto cried out, trying to force the shop owner to take his money. B/F rolled her eyes and with a smile, put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can pay for it-!"

"Naruto-Kun!"

Y/N eyes widened. The Kyubi had a girlfriend?! Her intel hadn't told her anything about that at all. B/F narrowed her eyes at the long legged, busty, long haired girl. Her kunai was sharpened in her pocket, just ready to slash at the girl if she proved to be a problem.

Grey eyes narrowed at the girl who had her hand on the blushing Naruto's shoulder. "Oh hey Hinata! Um, if you could..." Naruto directed to the beautiful girl beside him. She threw down 4 dollars without looking away from Hinata, ready for a challenge.

"Thank you! Um, I don't know your name." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. The pair of unfamiliar eyes had a sharp steel of edge hidden by that kind smile.

"(NAME) Akamaru." She bowed to both teens. Hinata's face softened the slightest. Kiba's puppy was named after her clan's name. When Kiba was a young boy, he was engaged to the youngest in the clan, who died in a house fire.

Naruto shook his head. "That's a weird name."

Hinata sighed. This girl was part of a prestigious clan who had disappeared seemingly. They were a clan of ninja's, just as the Uchiha's had been.

"What can we do for you B/F?" Hinata spoke softly, a slight edge to her voice when BF got a tad closer to Naruto.

"I need to meet with the Hokage. In private." Naruto found no problem with this, and pulled BF away from Hinata. "Of course. I'll do that to repay you. What do you need to talk with Granny Tsunade about?"

"Unfinished business." B/F smirked, holding on tight to Naruto's hand. Y/N and Hidan followed them in the shadows, smirks on each of their faces.

**Zetsu (Student)**

Y/N was very confused. One minute she was fighting with Zetsu over something stupid, just a refusal to wear that giant cloak in public. Next, someone had their arms around her and they were swinging through the air, her clasped bridal style in strong arms. They landed on a high tree trunk, at least 100 feet in the air.

Zetsu and her teacher B/F was glaring at them, each wearing the huge Akatsuki cloaks that they were supposed to wear. Y/N was held bridal style in the strangers arms, protectively held like a man holds a wife. She was so close to him, her cheeks were emblazon like fire. "Why, hello darling." She turned around cockily, he shifted her.

"Don't worry, your safe now." The stranger assured her as she looked into his face. Because she wasn't wearing a cloak and Zetsu had been yelling at her, he assumed that she wasn't apart of the Akatsuki.

"Kakashi Hatake." Zetsu called out with a simple wave. B/F kept quiet, but stared into his eyes nonetheless. They were all ready for a fight. Kakashi was a man with a mask, covering everything but one eye. His headband was draped over his left eye, hiding the sharingan that she knew was hidden. He was famous for it. The copy ninja, they called him.

Y/N stayed silent, unsure of what to say. She was safe as long as he continued to hold her, thinking she was hostage. They stood high over them, her Sensei looking on apprehensively with one hand on a kunai.

"And what are you doing with such a pretty little hostage?" Kakashi called out to the two on the ground. Zetsu cleared his throat.

**"Missions Kakashi, you know how it is."**

"I do, and it is my mission to save the people of The Hidden Flowers, I was hired to protect their forest." Yes, he was. Team 7 was hired to protect this village, because it passed through to both the Hidden Sound, and the Hidden Flowers. Kakashi turned on his feet and ran away, jumping branch to branch.

Zetsu sighed, but within seconds smiled.

"Pein has also suggested that this might happen. Come, we'll finish this mission on our own, then save Y/N. **She can take care of herself.**" Zetsu made move to abandoned the girl. Her Sensei rolled her eyes, and hurried off in Kakashi's way. Zetsu groaned. Just a moment of piece would have been fine.

"THIS DAMN BRAT."

However by the time they reached the chaka signature, Y/N was standing over Kakashi's sleeping body. She held a bare foot over his chest, her nails painted white in a daisy halo.

"How?" Zetsu voiced allowed. Y/N smiled softly. "One of my powers is Nature. My kisses are illuminating." She looked away. She had offered Kakashi a kiss for saving her, and upon their lips meeting, she had put him to sleep with her Mother Goose Jutsu. Just like a child grows tired, when kisses in bed by their mother, she had used chakra to sent him straight to sleep.

"May we please continue? We're almost there." Zetsu asked politely. Y/N looked up in patience.

"Yes."

Soon The Village of the Hidden Sound would be breached, and they would rescue the princess. An 80,000,000 dollar job. Kakuzu would be pleased.

**Konan (Both)**

Konan always knew that it was important to please Pein. It wasn't fair to fail a mission. After all, if she were to fail a mission, it would make her look weaker than the rest. It was because she was a woman.

If Hidan or Kakuzu failed, it would be it. However, if Konan, Y/N, and B/F failed, then the rest of the group would laugh at them because they were ladies. Konan had failed not to blush when she was embarrassed in front of Y/N. Deidara had dared to laugh at Pein's choices to send the girls. He was forever making fun of Konan for going on missions. He dared to contradict Pein's choices, saying they needed a man to watch over them.

Konan had flushed with anger, but refused to speak. Y/N had glared at the blonde egomaniac, whom had even offered his servies to "Babysit the ladies, un."

Pein was right to almighty push him out the door.

Deidara blushed at being embarrassed by the woman. He had just blew up an entire village and got Sasori's position discovered. Even though the two passed their mission, they had nearly been discovered and could have possibly gave the Akatsuki Base position away.

What an embarrassment to the organization, such reckless violence without cause.

Konan and the girls were almost to the village when they stopped.

"Awwwwww!" All three girls cooed at the sight. A small white puppy was in their way, a trail to the castle they were about to erect havoc.

"Now! Akamaru!" A voice screamed from the bushes. All three girls dove out of way, missing the pee that nearly hit all of them.

"Ew!" Y/N coughed, and managed a kick to the boys stomach. He was a few years younger then her student, rolling shoulder to shoulder as he hit the tree.

B/F threw a trap kunai his way, slamming a chained net over him. Konan then picked up the dog, and silenced his angered barks with soft pets.

"Dammit Akamaru. Your such a sucker for woman." Kiba fought against the chain holding him down, but before he could even attempt to get out, there was a huge kitana being pointed out him.

"Did the King of this place hire you?" Y/N asked point out, Kiba shook his head no, but squeaked when B/F placed her knife against his bulge in his pants. (This is shippuden btw so their 15 or 16.

"YES!" Kiba cried out, the large cry was cut off as Y/N knocked him out. Konan did the same to the puppet, albeit for gently. She hit a pressure point in his neck and laid the dog on Kiba's lab. Together, the girls continued on the path, ready to fight and get the hell home.

**Tobi (Student)**

"Tobi-Kun!" Y/N cried out, pushing him out of the way roughly. Tobi pulled her with him, effectively dodging the assault that would have left them wounded.

"It's okay Tobi. Stay back!" Y/N ripped her lightning sword off of her waist, holding it in front of her and blocking Tobi from fighting.

"Tobi' appreciates Y/N-Chan, but Tobi will protect Y/N!"

What should have been a peaceful mission which wasn't technically a mission, had turned bad fast. The girls had been in bikinis in the hot spring, feeding Tobi grapes, when a huge piece of clay had dropped into the water. It wasn't even a millisecond when they had each dove out of the water, taking cover behind a large column.

"Senpai!" Tobi cried out when Deidara had exploded the giant tub. He landed in full view of the team, lifting a hand up and beckoning them to come closer. Daring them.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Y/N snapped at him, trying to keep Tobi behind her. Tobi instead pushed her away, pinning her beneath the column to keep Deidara from touching her.

"Your my problem! Hmm!" Deidara glared at the young girl, molding clay in his hands. "I'm tired of you two playing hard to get."

"WHAT?!" Both girls cried out, getting into battle position. Tobi snickered behind his mask. Deidara loved to dig his own graves. He couldn't help it, it was just his artist like ego.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that anyone would pick that idiot over me!" Deidara snapped, brushing his long hair over his shoulder. "Just stop being stupid un!"

"Fuck you!" Y/N snapped at him, breaking out of Tobi's tight grip just as Deidara had thrown his art at her.

B/F Sensei snuck up behind him and was quickly locked into a taijutsu battle between the blonde. It ended when her boot reached its target on Deidara's chest. He flew off the edge of the cliff, Y/N jumping straight off after him. Tobi let out a loud scream as he ran to the end of the cliff, trying to save the young kunoichi. "Y/N-Chan!"

In mid air, Y/N fell after him over a thousand foot cliff. After reaching him, she straddled him and immediately threw a chakra infused punch to his cheek. In midair, he flipped her over as they screamed and fought like cats.

Finally, almost to the ground, Y/N had stood and kicked him for air, and backflipped onto the floor. Deidara hit the ground so hard he cracked the earth, groaning as he felt the sharp edges of the broken rock.

"I'm okay!" Y/N yelled out, as Tobi landed next to her on the ground. He helped her stand, lifting her up gently as he embraced her into the tightest hug. Deidara shakily got up to his feet, a bird already being crafted in his hands.

"Deidara Senpai is a very bad boy!" Tobi warned him, pulling her behind him. Deidara huffed with disbelief, and glared at Y/N.

"You won't be okay for long un. I'm getting Sasori no Danna! He'll help me take care of you both!" Deidara snickered and disappeared as he flew off on a giant clay bird. Y/N held the middle finger up and waved him goodbye, not caring in the slightest. Her Sensei sighed.

"Why is this group so dysfunctional?"

"Tobi doesn't know. Tobi's a good boy." Tobi purred as Y/N rubbed the back of his head, playing with his hair.

**Pein (Student)**

Y/N and her Sensei were currently running as fast as they could. The forest around them was burning alive. Pein was below them, fighting as they jumped a creature that was not intent on letting go of them. It was something that nightmares were made of. Claws, slimy skin, and a tongue red with blood.

A giant frog was chasing them, with someone on top of it causing the forest to burn.

"AH!" Y/N jumped and punched the man, making him tumble over and over as they crashed to the floor together. Surprisingly, instead of hurting her, he gripped her hips and braced her body against his as he fell straight to his back. She groaned as the second they reached the floor, she rolled over and scrambled away.

"Gotcha." Pein said emotionlessly, his own summoning keeping the giant frog away. It would only be the three of them.

"Not exactly. Akatsuki!" The man with hair like a rat's tail gripped Y/N and pulled her flush against him. A kunai was at her neck, but Pein called his bluff.

"Jiraiya you could not hurt an innocent girl." Jiraiya did seem unnerved by Pein knowing his name, giving Y/N an opportunity to escape. A simple backwards roundhouse kick had her flying away, nearly falling into Pein. He steadied her with a simple wave of his hand, allowing his chakra to flow over her and cushion her fall.

"Your right." Jiraiya admitted, backing away slowly. He had not been expecting three Akatsuki at the same time. He was definitely not expecting to be hit off of his ride at all.

Together, after putting Jiraiya into a deep sleep with a super strong punch to the face, they bought enough time to run away. Already the mission was almost to a close. They were ready to fight to the death, and make it out dead or alive.

"Pein!" Y/N called out before they made it to the village. "He was not the one originally stalking us." Y/N lifted a kunai and looked around. A monster was nearby, Pein could sense it now. He gestured for the girls to stand behind him, but he was not worried.

"What is that!" B/F cried out in horror, looking to the left. Pein turned to stare. He could see a long, towering creature. It stood at least 9 feet tall, in a suit with long arms, tentacles, and a faceless stare.

"It doesn't matter. Though... I am intrigued." Pein admitted. He moved forward and glared at the creature. Y/N flung forward until she landed just feet away. "I GOT IT!"

"NO!" Her Sensei cried out. Y/N looked straight into his face, and collapsed. Pein lunged forward, but the monster had disappeared with a simple blink.

"She's fine." He held a hand to her chest. "He has special powers." Pein sighed. Their mission had just gotten complicated. As the girl came to, she had no recollection of ever meeting the faceless man.

**Itachi (Student)**

Y/N knew she had to be strong. She knew that she had to keep going. But when a large clump of sand had sucked her Sensei into a void, she didn't know what to do. Y/N would have panicked if it weren't for Itachi. She knew she was safe. She knew her Sensei B/F would be safe as well.

Lunging forward, the girl ran with Itachi after the moving sand, moving all over. Why had they gone for her Sensei, and not them all. She didn't know.

"I'm sure they're luring us into a trap. One we have no choice but to accept." Itachi sighed as they continued to scale the trees. They would try their best.

B/F was not one to be messed with. The sand holding her in a tightly clasped fist, exploded, making her fall through the air. She hadn't realized just how high she was, but fell neatly into Kisame's arms regardless.

Y/N caught up to the group and threw her arms around her sensei in relief, turning around to battle.

"Gaara of the Sand." Itachi spoke lightly, but Y/N held a hand in front of her. "Allow me to be a lady. And curse you to death!" She threw herself forward but was grabbed in midair, sand was wrapped round her wrist, making her eyes widen in fear.

"Akatsuki scum, you all deserve this!" His grip started to get way too tight, but luckily Itachi came to her savior. Y/N and Itachi tagged team as they fought together to ground the young boy who had become Kazekage. He stood no chance. Many moves later, a weakened Gaara finally fell to the floor.

Y/N finished him with a kick to the chest, causing him to emotionlessly fall to the floor. Itachi cleared his throat. "We should kill him."

"We should not!" B/F cried out, putting her foot to Gaara's weak chest. "He is but a child."

"A jinjuriki." Kisame snapped. Itachi sighed. "What do you think?" He asked Y/N, who blushed. She was almost never asked that.

"I prefer to put my victims to rest, or to let them bleed out. I don't believe in killing exactly. But I shall to survive." Y/N admitted, backing up. Itachi stared at her with a hard look, but his eyes did soften gradually.

"Very Well, we shall not kill him."

"Itachi!" Kisame glared at him. "He is going to come back for us."

"Then let him." Itachi huffed and walked away. "If he has a deathwish, he shall follow us. If not, he will stay away. Either way, Deidara and Sasori will take care of him very soon." Itachi smirked evilly. Y/N looked at him in confusion, but nodded along. The group walked off together, intent on finishing their mission fast.

Gaara would indeed be back.


End file.
